


Devour Me Whole

by ZiriO



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Boy has sharp teeth and knows where to put them, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, LadyNoir - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Marichat, Mild Painplay, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, i write sins not tragedies, romantic smut, welcome to the sin bin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiriO/pseuds/ZiriO
Summary: After a long battle fighting the minions of Hawkmoth, veteran heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir have their own methods of relaxing. One that Chat Noir finds especially delicious.A series of one-shots about Chat and Ladybug's brand of post-combat hijinks. Content warnings appear when needed on individual chapters.





	1. Feast After Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I will preface this with the fact that I haven't written fic of any sort in months, if not over a year. Second of all, this is my first time attempting to write these two, so I'll admit it's probably all over the place. Either way, I feel mildly embarrassed that my first attempt at Ladybug fic is...well. Shameless porn. Either way, what the heck, I hope you all enjoy the smut, feel free to yell at me for it!
> 
> Ladybug's outfit in this is inspired by the [older Ladybug designs by Thomas Astruc](https://twitter.com/thomas_astruc/status/845244423936131072). My personal favorite is the fourth one (hence it's the one I thought of while writing this).

The battle with the akuma had lasted hours, not entirely unusual these days, as the long fight against Hawkmoth had dragged on for years, through their graduation from lycée onwards. They were exhausting, terrifying in strength, but the years had only strengthened Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Strengthened, but not made them impervious.

She could feel the tremors in her fingertips from her close call, wrists aching from the strain of her yo-yos as she'd had to wind the cord about her arm in an impromptu plan paired with her Lucky Charm. The akuma had come very close to crushing her, which had left both her and Chat shivering from nerves. Not that he would say so, his charm pouring off of him the instant the fight was won, but she knew. It was hard not to by the way his arms snaked about her waist, molding himself to her spine as his nose buried itself in her hair.

"My Lady," his breath was hot against her wind-chilled ear, his distressed purr turning his voice into something akin to a growl that set her skin alight. "That was too close." As if to reassure himself that she was still whole, his palms ghosted along her sides, the tips of his claws dragging along the new black panels of her suit and leaving goosebumps in their wake. A tingling warmth fueled by adrenaline and the safety of his arms that left her completely relaxing into his touch, the tension of battle bleeding from her as she sighed softly.

"I know, _Chaton_. I didn't mean to worry you." A small smile tugged at her lips as she felt him leave a trail of kisses from her ear to her shoulder, his cheek buffing against her as if it would rub away their anxiety. Once it would have been mortifying how he held her so tightly, but as the years went on their fist bumps had become hugs, embraces turning to nervewracked kisses, and now it was hard to live without his touch. His puns were still terrible, his sense of humor still left her rolling her eyes skyward, yet even Ladybug found herself reaching for him, reassuring herself that he had made it through safely when so often he'd fling himself into the jaws of death to save her.

Or the other way around.

Chat had never fully forgiven her for leaping into the maw of a tyrannosaurus, as it was.

Even if it was a little difficult to think when he had his nose buried in her newly-shorn hair and was purring up a storm while his hands roamed. Her smile went a little lopsided, and she covered his hands with her own, trailing a black glove up her partner's arm to settle on his shoulder, stilling his hands long enough for him to focus on the warmth of her touch. _Breathe_ , she murmured, attempting to soothe his nerves with gentle motions as she rubbed his shoulder. _Breathe, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere._

His breath came out in a shuddering sigh, luminous eyes squeezed tight as he pressed his forehead against her own. For a long time they stood as if frozen, noses and foreheads touching as time seemed to stand still. They were fine, Paris was fine, and she could feel her pulse and his slow from the chest-aching thunder that had left them on edge and shaking to something manageable. When their eyes met, she could see the golden tips of his lashes that matched his flaxen hair, the way his pupils went from sharp slits to deep pools as his gaze roved her face. Her lips, her nose, the freckles on her cheeks, he seemed to be drinking it in before meeting her gaze once more. The glow of his eyes made her breath catch, heart squeezing tight enough to ache as her hand went still at the small of his back.

"My Lady, stay a little longer." The piercing green of his eyes was shadowed as he hooded his gaze, a glint of his fangs as he watched her, nuzzling her as he waited. As he spoke, he left a trail of kisses along the edge of her mask. "My lady, my queen..." his lips brushed her earlobe, taking care with his fangs and her earrings even as he began to tug, drawing out a sharp inhale. "My moon and my stars..." Her throat was next, his nose pushing aside the collar of her suit, a little easier now that hers had a split at the throat, which left her exposed and open to his fangs when his lips wandered. So caught up in the feel of his breath against her skin and the warmth of his lips, she almost didn't catch his next words.

"Please, stay." So quiet she could barely hear it over the pounding of her heart.

It was mirrored by the chirp of her Miraculous, yet she let her fingers glide up his spine, feeling it arch towards her hand before her fingers tangled into his thick hair. Gently, she raked her nails along his scalp, feeling his lips peel back as he nearly growled against the exposed flesh at her throat. The sound alone sent a flush through her, and she continued her attack, ruffling his hair and scratching his scalp behind his ears, as his purring grew louder.

"I'll stay, _Chaton_...but I'll need some privacy." A soft giggle slipped out of her before she could stop herself as he scooped her up in his arms and sprang away. He needed little encouragement when he had the proper motivation, and while normally she would protest and claim she could keep up just fine on her own, tonight she couldn't bring herself to argue. The way he cradled her in his arms made her melt in relief, tucked against him where she felt safest as the rooftops sped past beneath them. On the rooftops of Paris, it felt as if they were in their own world, with just the sky and each other. With a soft sigh, she draped an arm about Chat's shoulder, stroking the back of his neck as he carried them to the balcony of their safe house with minutes to spare. Even if he seemed loathe to let her from his arms, and knew full well she was one of the strongest women in the city, it still brought a smile to her face when he set her down as gently like she were a priceless treasure.

Now that they were away from prying eyes, Ladybug felt her shoulders relax completely, reaching up to stroke Chat's cheek as he wrapped his arms about her waist from behind. His purr rumbled through her, deep and comforting, her smile transforming into a grin when she let her fingers trail along his jaw to scratch beneath his chin, his eyes little more than green slits as he leaned into the touch, his purr only deepening.

"Is that better, _minou_?" She teased him, but found her voice disappearing when he captured her hand, his eyes glittering through his thick eyelashes as he kissed her palm. His pupils were still blown wide, and there was an edge to his purr now that she could feel along her spine and down to the tips of her toes. Tail lashing, Chat Noir's claws grazed her sides, leaving her shivering as his palm flattened across her stomach, fingers splayed as he let his hand drift low enough to make her breath catch. Never lower, not without permission, his claws pricking her like a promise, his head bowed to meet her gaze through his wild hair as he loomed above her. Waiting, tail lashing, her skin tingling as she felt his thumb stroking her hand.

"It is, my lady. Would you indulge this stray cat in a feast?" He never broke his gaze from hers as he kissed her knuckles again, and she found it difficult to resist.

"Hmmm...I suppose just this once." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Not that she could fool him, his grin slicing across his face enough for her to see fangs, sending a thrill down her spine. Chat wasted no time, knowing her miraculous only had a few minutes to spare. Claws dragged down her stomach, leaving her gasping, throat exposed enough for his fangs to latch down on the pale flesh just above her suit collar. While she knew he couldn't be marked, she'd given him no such instructions, and her fingers tangled in his hair as he sucked at her throat. The prick of fangs was only enough to make her gasp and flinch, but it was enough to jolt her towards his waiting hands, pinning her to him with little effort. Strong fingers slipped down her belly, knowing that if it hadn't been for her imminent detransformation, she would have been at his mercy for as long as he'd liked.

Instead his fingers pressed hard against her entrance, her suit thick enough to keep her modest but easily let him stroke her. It was enough to get her to shift her feet, widening her stance as she leaned back against him fully for support. A gesture that left him grinning into her shoulder before he began to play. Circling her entrance through her suit, he spread her folds as best he could, dipping the pads of his fingertips inside, only to retreat to circle her clit, feeling each shiver that ran through his lady at his touch. Pinching just to hear her whine, he couldn't suppress his chuckle as he left her squirming, hips shivering with the need for more. Already he could smell her, hear the way her heart hammered as his fingers grew more slippery.

" _Chaton_..." Her voice was like music in his ears, a breathless whimper as she clung to him, kneading his scalp restlessly as he pressed kisses to her cheek.

"I have you, my lady." He purred, rubbing her stomach and letting his hand wander over the slight swell of her breast to pinch her nipple through her suit, startling Ladybug enough that he could feel her body tense from where his fingertips dug into her entrance. It was enough to make his mouth go dry, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach as the sound of her miraculous warning beep seemed far away. It was getting easier by the moment for his fingers to slide across her folds through her suit, but he wanted more, and from how Ladybug squirmed in his grip he knew she did too. He grinned into the silky hair behind her ear, pressing kisses to the pale skin as he whispered to her.

"Shall we take this elsewhere?" He watched her as she squinted around the small apartment, one weak hand pointing towards the couch. The place was almost barren, little more than a stopping point to let them refuel their kwamis or rest between battles, but as Chat swept Ladybug off her feet to lay her down on the plush cushions, she found herself grateful that they'd taken the time to put at least some extra furniture in it in case they'd needed to sleep. Seeing Chat crouching over her like a looming shadow with only his glowing eyes and glittering grin made all her nerves tingle, and she clutched the pillow behind her head even as he began to sink lower.

He didn't look away as he kissed his way down her chest, over one breast with only a slight pause to find her nipple and tease it through her suit. Chat grinned, all deep chuckles and flashing fangs as he teased her until she squirmed, his tongue dragging across the red and black fabric. In that moment she wished she had a zipper on her suit as well, needing to feel his tongue against her skin, the bite of his fangs, the warm softness of his lips. Distracted by the thought of her nipples trapped between his teeth, Ladybug was startled when she felt him hoist her thighs over his shoulders.

"Chat?" Her eyes went wide, and he only grinned harder. This was new. Her puzzled frown didn't even last a minute as he took her hips in both hands and pressed a kiss to her folds through her suit. Sucking in air, she tried to swallow around a lump in her throat as his fangs dragged across her suit, dangerously close to her most sensitive areas, only for him to find her clit and wrap his lips around it. With his fingers rubbing her entrance through her suit, Chat sucked and nibbled at her sensitive nub, leaving her nearly sobbing with need. It was too much and not enough, wanting to feel him against her bare skin, but achingly close to release. His claws dragged along sensitive skin, the heat of his tongue and breath making her thighs shudder, but when her miraculous let out a final beep she froze, one hand still tangled in his hair as the pink light washed over her from toes to head.

Well, that was unfortunate. Chat found himself annoyed only because he hadn't been able to give his lady release in time, and now she was in too many layers and letting out disappointed whimpers. Gone was her skintight suit, replaced with rather fetching pink pumps and fitted denim capris with turned-up cuffs. He didn't need the shivering fingertips brushing at his mask to remind him not to look, instead he simply kissed her trembling fingertips and the inside of her slender wrist, nibbling at her tender skin just so he could hear her gasp. Her manicure brought a sly smile to his face, pink with one the ring fingers done to look like white and pink lace. The smile didn't even leave his face as he reached for her waistband, nosing the hem of her blouse out of the way to pepper her stomach with kisses, silently begging permission. The shuddering inhale above him was all he needed, but he purred as she moved to undo her trousers for him. His poor lady, shaking like a leaf as she lifted her hips to unbutton her jeans, her scent making his mouth water as she pushed her pants down her thighs.

Black lace greeted him and he couldn't help but grin, planting a kiss just above a satiny bow as he risked a glance upward to meet her gaze. All he caught was a flash of blue beneath one of her arms, her face an throat stained in a proper flush, panting for air as she hid from him behind the safety of her arms. She knew he liked to watch her face when he was devouring her, but she was too embarrassed to let him watch without having a way to hide. Chuckling, he tossed her trousers and heels aside, hooking his claws beneath her panties and slowly peeling them away. The fact that she whimpered was nearly enough to stand his tail on end, but seeing how wet she was made him growl in hunger, sending a shiver through his Lady that he could see.

"Hmm, what is this, a damsel in distress? Never fear, purrincess...." He leaned over her, nosing her hair away from her ear as he pressed kisses to the inky softness of her hair. "I promise I won't let you suffer. Look at how wet you are already..." He ignored her muttering about suffering through his puns, instead secretly delighting in the way her words stuttered to a stop as he ran his fingertips along her wet folds, lifting them so she could see her fluids glisten along his claws, a thick dewy strand dripping from the sharp tips. Bell jangling, he leaned in, kissing her freckled temples beneath the sweep of her bangs before he settled once more between her thighs.

Her scent was overwhelming, but her thighs were deliciously slippery, leaving Chat little choice but to kiss and lick the pale flesh, nipping just to feel her thighs try to clamp around him. As much as he knew he'd enjoy dying that way, he gripped one of her legs just behind the knee, lifting it just enough to expose more of her and save him from a swift demise. Flushed and wet, he licked his lips before burying his face in her folds, feeling her slump against the cushions and squirm as he lapped up her juices. Tongue tracing every inch of her, his purring only deepened as he wrapped his lips about her clit and tugged, letting it pop free of his lips before latching on again, delighting in her surprised gasps.

" _Chat!_ " If she hadn't sounded like she was a heartbeat away from collapse, she might have sounded offended. As it was, he simply grinned toothily as he flicked his tongue across her sensitive nub, burying his fingers inside her and earning himself a sob from his lady. Already so sensitive? The hand under her knee moved to stroke her stomach, claws trailing across the bare skin with surprising tenderness, at odds with how he was determined to ravage her folds. Maybe it had been a while since they'd last taken time to enjoy themselves, so he set to sucking at her swollen nub as his fingers stroked her inner walls, seeking out the one place he knew she couldn't resist.

When he found it, the result as instant. Her fingers tangling almost painfully tight in his hair as she shoved him harder into her folds, her inner walls squeezing his fingers as he felt her soak his glove. Lovingly rubbing her stomach and thighs as he coaxed another orgasm from her, he purred until her shudders eased before he sat back, placing a parting kiss beneath her navel before he straightened, rolling his shoulders to loosen them as he gazed down at his princess.

Marinette looked absolutely ravishing, her freckles stark against her flushed skin in the moonlight, sweat slicking her cropped hair to her forehead as she fought to breathe again. Her panties were still caught around one ankle as her thighs and belly shivered with aftershocks, and he bent over her, pressing kisses up her stomach, then to her cheek as he took her face in his hands. His lips brushed her cheek as her eyes slowly came back into focus, though she was still looking stunned when she met his gaze. Chat smiled, nuzzling her and kissing the corners of her mouth. "Feeling better, my princess?"

"Mmmm....?" The dumbstruck crease between her brows was sweet, her legs drawing up to frame his hips as her arms wound around his shoulders. It was easy to see her brain was still heavily fogged, but she was quick to bury her face in his throat and sigh. She sounded half asleep, though whether that was from her orgasms or the fact that he was rubbing her back, he couldn't be entirely certain. "Yeah, give me a few minutes..."

"As you wish." He smiled, though she didn't see the gleam in his eyes that meant she likely wasn't leaving the couch until after he'd had his second course.


	2. A Late Night Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long day in their civilian lives, topped off by a long night as super heroes, Chat Noir and Ladybug decide they deserve to treat themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not nearly as much sin as the first chapter, but this is starting to feel like it's trying to grow a plot somehow. Less smut more fluff. So much fluff. Still don't have someone to beta things, so this is basically spellchecked and given a once-over for grammar mishaps.
> 
> And yes there's still smut at the end I promise.

"Milady, might I have this dance?" Chat Noir's claws gleamed in the moonlight as he offered her a gloved hand, his smile a slice of brilliance in the dark, backlit as he was by the Parisian lights. A moment's pause, her lips pursing in thought, and the stiffness of her shoulders melted into a fluid shrug as she rested her fingers on his.

"Well, I can't see why not, since our last was so rudely interrupted. I'd hate to disappoint and leave my partner in the lurch." Struggling not to smile as widely as she knew she wanted to, Ladybug let out what would have sounded like a resigned sigh that was entirely for appearances. Most of her irritation at his antics was feigned these days, and no matter what she said it was so easy to let him pull her close, catching how his delight made his eyes glow bright as his pupils flared wide. The telltale rumble of his purr filling the night as she spun into his embrace and they began a waltz across the rooftops. A moment of lighthearted pleasure spurred by the soft music of the band from the restaurant below, a girlish giddiness fluttering in her chest as Chat led her with sure steps. He was warm where the night air was chilled, the scent of leather and his cologne almost as dizzying as the kiss he brushed across her brow, and she had to tuck her face against his shoulder to hide her smile. He'd never let her hear the end of it if he caught her grinning like she was fourteen again.

It was so easy to get lost in the music, the chime of his bell and the beat of his heart in her ear. Enveloped in his warmth as his tail waved, the belted appendage tenderly curling around her waist as his thumb stroked the small of her back. For a moment, the night seemed endless and perfect.

"You two are disgusting, you know that?" And as easily as it began, the cheerful dig shattered the moment. Rena's raucous laughter twisting Ladybug's smile as the crimson heroine let out a sigh. "I can feel my teeth rotting out of my mouth just from looking at you." Rena's grin was matched by the gleam of her eyes, fox ears twitching in the breeze and she was entirely unrepentant. Chat simply chuckled, hugging Ladybug closer and resting his chin on her head so all she could hear was how he was still purring as he spoke. Worse was she could _hear_ the grin in his voice and feel the way his tail twitched playfully.

"Oh, you're just jealous. I can't blame you. After all, I _was_ the one that caught her first." His words were met with a scoff, Rena pressing a dark hand to her heart, her own coattails flicking in a mirror of her amusement.

"Nice try, loverboy. I found her first, I'm just letting you borrow her until further notice, because _I_ am just nice that way. I expect her back in one piece in the morning." Her fangs gleamed, and she buffed her claws on the lapel of her coat. Newer additions to her costume, matched by her slitted pupils when the lights were brighter. In the dark, they were deep pools and just as piercing.

"Ladies, you're _both_ pretty, but I think I can decide where to put my affections, and you're both being ridiculous." Ladybug huffed, squirming a bit as Chat tried to press her face against his chest with a shushing sound. As much as she enjoyed getting a closer view of his pectorals, Ladybug also enjoyed breathing. Chat also had a slithery grip that was difficult to slip out of when he wanted to cuddle, which didn't bode well for her that night. It meant she'd likely be half-smothered in her sleep whether he meant to or not.

"Girl, you know you love me though." Rena chirped, blowing her a noisy kiss from where she leaned seductively against a chimney, finishing it off with a saucy wink. It was all Ladybug could do not to laugh, rolling her eyes as she slid out of Chat's embrace now that their tender moment had been trampled. Fingers still clasped in his hand, she led him along, unwilling to break the touch for her own reasons as well as not wanting her partner to sulk.

"Against my better judgement, I do." She grinned, knocking her hip against Rena's as both the ladies laughed. Palms slapping, their fingers fluttering through a secret handshake before the fox heroine slipped her arm around Ladybug's shoulders. With Rena's thick hair tickling her cheek, Ladybug couldn't stop the smile that tugged at her lips as she found herself sandwiched between her best friends.

"You're so lucky I don't make your pet jealous." Rena grinned, earning her a snort from Chat.

"Who am I to come between the true love between a pair of lovely ladies? After all, sharing is caring." Which earned him a palm against his grinning mouth as Ladybug shoved his face away, putting enough distance between her and his grasping hands as she glared.

" _Down_ , kitty." It was bad enough Rena seemed positively delighted by his antics, her chuckling muffled only because she was pressing her face into Ladybug's shoulder. "Besides, I'm sure her own boyfriend might not like your sudden dating arrangements." Her glower was unfazed by his pout, the years of fighting alongside him building up an immunity to his gooey kitten eyes. What did surprise her was the sound Rena made, as she pulled away in a hurry and reached for her flute, flicking open the communication device to check the time.

"Speaking of which, I gotta pounce! I was supposed to be back ages ago for our date." She grimaced, then planted a quick kiss to Ladybug's cheek, before smirking at Chat. "Later, kitty! Don't do anything I wouldn't do~!"

"Who, me? I am nothing short of a _purr_ fect gentleman!" He pressed a hand to his heart, looking solemn and almost angelic, which only drew another laugh from Rena. With a wink and a wave, she bounded off across the skyline, a twitch of her ears and a flick of her coattails the last they saw of her before she disappeared into an alley. Ladybug watched her go with a soft smile, only to let out a huff of a laugh as Chat's arms once more encircled her waist and drew her close.

"A date, hmm?" His breath tickled her scalp, his lips pressing to the part in her hair before he let his cheek rest against her inky tresses. For a brief moment there was a thoughtful silence as he gently rocked back and forth with her hugged close, a low rumble rising from deep in his chest. "When was the last time we went on one that wasn't interrupted, buginette?" He sounded wistful, and she sighed softly as she relaxed against him, her fingers brushing across his forearm as she patted him.

"I've lost track, Chaton." Really, it seemed as if most of their planned outings had been foiled either by Hawkmoth's minions, pure bad luck, or overzealous friends. Or her own clumsiness on an occasion or two.

" _Well_ , if that's the case then I think the answer is we'll simply have to plan one soon then. Tomorrow?" He sounded so hopeful, she could feel him peering down at her from where his chin dug into the top of her head. Tomorrow sounded wonderful, her lips quirking as she closed her eyes, wracking her brain as she tried to think of her schedule and his.

"Tomorrow might work, once I get back from the office." A small smile played across her features as she thought of something, giving his arms a squeeze. " _Or_ , we could go home and play some games and order takeout and be lazy. Movies once the food arrives. We _were_ given those cakes the last time we stopped by the bakery, after all." She felt his tail flick in excitement, his arms squeezing her tight.

"I forgot about the cakes!" It was as if the whole night had suddenly turned into one of the greatest nights of his life. Once they'd started dating, her parents had taken to spoiling him with food, both of them absolutely convinced her boyfriend was not getting the proper diet he needed. It likely didn't help that he also took to assisting in the bakery whenever he stopped by, and pilfering whatever leftovers couldn't be served the next day. Now that he wasn't constantly monitored for his diet, he'd discovered he had an absolutely ravenous sweet tooth, and burned through all the sweets faster than he could eat them during their constant training. His delighted purring was not lost on her, and she laughed, reaching up to rub the pale scruff along his jaw, her gloved fingers scratching gently.

"Movie and game night it is, then. I think we've earned it." Her pronouncement was met with kisses, and Ladybug almost shrieked with laughter and delight as Chat attacked her throat with noisy lovebites when her guard was down.

* * *

" _Ugh_ , what a day." Marinette sank back against the edge of the tub, eyes closed and her damp bangs curling across her forehead. The steam was fragrant, water swirling in shimmering clouds of color from a bathbomb she'd been saving for a special occasion. A drawn-out battle, a portfolio presentation, and a sudden swarm of orders for an entire line of accessories seemed to be a good enough reason. She'd been on her feet all day, regretting wearing her new heels, and decided a soak was a good answer to the stress she could feel knotting her shoulders so tight it was almost giving her a headache. Running around all evening after a long day in the office had left her feeling gross, so as much as she'd wanted to do nothing more than throw on her pajamas and fall face-first into their couch, she'd dragged herself into the bathroom instead. It was one of those days she was glad they'd splurged on an apartment that had a bathtub large enough for her giant of a boyfriend to comfortably lounge in.

As if summoned by her thoughts, she felt gentle fingers sweep her bangs aside before soft lips pressed to her forehead, earning him a tired smile as she cracked her eyes open to peer up at him. Adrien was watching her through his ridiculously thick lashes as he knelt by the tub, folding his arms along the edge of it as he smiled down at her. There was something soft in his gaze that made her cheeks flush, and she shifted to get more comfortable as his fingers trailed in the water, stirring it until the shimmer from the bath bomb swirled about his fingertips.

"What's that look for?" Marinette murmured, leaning towards him just so she could feel his warmth. He always seemed to radiate heat, or maybe it was simply part of how she subconsciously reacted to him. Like how he cocked his head, eyes glancing towards the ceiling as his lips pursed, her cheeks flushing more when he met her gaze after a long moment.

"Nothing, really. Simply admiring the view." His grin was sly, and he leaned back with a laugh as one wet hand rose from the water as Marinette threatened to push his face away. "Don't deny me my guilty pleasures!" His laughter only made her groan, taking to flicking water at him until he ducked behind his arms.

"You're the _worst,_ Agreste!" Her hands were captured in his, and he lifted them to his lips so he could kiss her palms, fingers, and the insides of her wrists.

"Yes, but you love me anyway." The smile on his face and the way he crooned the words left little room for argument, and she sighed noisily.

" _Fine_ , I guess so." Rolling her eyes, she pretended to ignore him, which only lasted until his lips brushed her cheek.

"Enough to let me join you, princess? Or am I still banished from the castle?" He grinned into a damp curl of hair next to her ear, and she was hard pressed to come up with a reason to ignore him more.

"Oh, all right, just this once." Leaning forward, she made more room for him, not bothering to hide her smile as he sat back and peeled out of his shirt. There was just something _nice_ about how he pulled it over his head, she saw him regularly in his leather-like catsuit, so it wasn't as if his body had been a complete mystery even before they'd been dating. Still, seeing the way his stomach flexed as he tugged his head free of the shirt and tossed it behind him had her biting her lip. Even if he reminded her of an oversized puppy when he shook his head to get his shaggy bangs out of his eyes. His lounge pants and boxer briefs followed his shirt, his fingers raking through his hair in another failing attempt to get it out of his eyes as he crossed to the tub. With a gentle kiss planted on her head, Adrien stepped into the bath behind her, groaning as he sank into the hot water.

"This is _exactly_ what I needed." His eyes closed in bliss, he sank deeper, long arms draping over the edges of the bath as he sighed. "Marinette, where did you get this bath bomb, it smells perfect." He hardly moved as she leaned back against his chest, her head resting neatly in the hollow of his shoulder.

"Mmmm, the little boutique I went to with Alya last week when she was buying her own. We grabbed crepes after because someone was having a craving, remember?" Her smile was lazy, and she felt his response more than she heard it. Part of being bonded to the black cat miraculous for so long had left him with few side effects, but his tendency to purr when content still made her chuckle even years later.

"In my defense, those crepes were delicious." He cracked an eye open to peer down at her before his arms slid from the edges of the tub to wrap around her. "Just like someone else I know." His fingers brushed her stomach, leaving her giggling as a shiver had her drawing up her knees.

" _Adrien!_ " The laughter in her voice ruined the offended tone she tried to use on him, and Marinette could _feel_ his smirk. Not that it stopped his wandering fingers. Then again, she didn't really try to stop him, relaxing more as his fingertips traced wandering paths across her belly and thighs. Too lazy to torment her, he simply stroked her, his breath whispering across her hair as he murmured about how soft she was. Lulling her into a sleepy trance as his fingers splayed across her ribs. If she wasn't careful, they'd likely both fall asleep in the tub, and regret it later once the water turned icy.

Luckily for her, Adrien could only last so long before his fingers wandered.

Lips quirking as a ghostly touch trailed up her side, Marinette tried to stay relaxed even as his fingertip skirted around the swell of her breast. They'd never really filled in, though it never stopped him from playing with them, her knees rubbing together as his finger stroked along the underside of her breast. Sweeping upward with a lazy inevitability, she pursed her lips and exhaled slowly as he flicked her nipple. He was the _worst_ tease, idly flicking and circling her nipples until they hardened, he waited until her thighs were rubbing restlessly to start tugging properly. Rolling and pinching her nipples, he purred drunkenly, spurred on by the soft noises Marinette made. Too tired to move much, she melted into him with a quiet moan when he palmed her breasts, kneading them and torturing her nipples until Marinette was panting and squirming. Even resting her head against his shoulder was dangerous, as she caught a dark glitter of his eyes through his lashes as he lifted his head from the edge of the tub to latch his lips onto her exposed throat.

"Adrien..." Her quiet moan was tempered with anxiety, a needy whine creeping into her voice that she never liked to admit to. The sort of sound that had once left her burying her face in her pillows in embarrassment when he'd first teased her into arousal, yet set all of Adrien's nerves at attention. He purred louder, baring his teeth to graze the pale column of her throat, sending a jolt of liquid heat through her as he bit down. Marinette gasped, eyes squeezing shut as he covered her neck and shoulder with kisses and nips, knowing that she'd need to wear a high collared blouse tomorrow. He very rarely left a patch of skin untouched when he was like this, and she shivered in spite of the hot water as his well-trimmed scruff brushed her sensitized skin. She'd been on the fence about him having facial hair, but it was starting to grow on her, though she loathed herself for the pun even as it crossed her mind.

The fingers brushing across her inner thigh snapped her back to the present though. Startling a quiet gasp out of her, he took that as an opening, stroking her folds rather than burying his fingers inside her. Teasing her, she knew. He was always teasing her, feeling him smiling against her shoulder as his lips brushed an old scar on her shoulder that had paled to a faint line over the years.

"What would you like this evening, my lady?" His breath whispered across her skin as he moved to nuzzle behind her ear. "Desserts first, or a full meal? Or shall I simply offer a few appetizers to whet your appetite?" His lips captured her earlobe, tugging on it and toying with her earring as he dragged another moan from her.

"Chaton, you are the _worst_." There was no heat in her words, and he chuckled and peppered her with more kisses, enjoying the taste of her skin as he followed the path of her freckles. Rubbing her folds in broad circles, she knew he'd simply rub her like that until she gave him a proper answer. With a shaky inhale, Marinette slid lower into the water as her knees fell to the sides, basking in the way her thighs rubbed his as his fingers accepted her invitation. "Just...just a little, we have dinner on the way, and we'll fall asleep."

"Mmmm, _you_ might, princess." He grinned into her hair, nuzzling her as his fingertips toyed with her entrance. "But I promise I'll wake you up when it's time to get out." With a last kiss pressed to the corner of her eye, he wrapped his free arm around her waist as his finger dipped between her folds and grinned at her moan. She wasn't even trying to stifle them anymore.

"M-my hero." Marinette smiled up at him, only to bite her lip as he flicked her clit. "Cha _ton_ ~!" His name was a despairing whine, leaving him chuckling as he nuzzled her apologetically. Obviously his lady was too tired for that game tonight, needing a more delicate touch. Fair enough. With his fingers back to stroking her gently, Marinette relaxed again, moaning happily as he simply dipped his fingertips into her and slowly teased her clit. A slow burning warmth settled into her bones, loosening her joints as shivers rippled through her thighs, focusing on the way he pressed his lips to her skin and teased her sides with his fingers. Before she knew it, he'd slipped his fingers inside, her body tensing around him as the heel of his palm pressed against her mound and he began to grind it into her.

"Chat..." Her fingers left wet trails along his shoulder and up his neck, threading through his unruly hair as her breathing deepened, unconsciously rocking her hips into his hand. She could feel the way he smiled against her, his breath huffing across her skin as he laughed silently at her desperate moans. Nibbling at her ear, he let his tongue trace the shape of it, flicking across the lobe as he buried his fingers deep inside her and stroked her inner walls until her thighs shuddered.

"I'm here, milady. I have you." He crooned in her ear, her fingers tensing in his silken hair as his voice left her shivering. Closing her eyes, her knees threatening to clamp shut until his hand left her belly to hold one thigh, thumb stroking her smooth skin and feeling the way she shuddered beneath his palm. What started as lazy stroking ended up threatening to flood the bathroom as her hips twitched towards his fingers, wanting more, feeling as if it was so close she could taste it. Her fingertips tingled, her body ached, wordless moans echoed off the walls as Adrien told her how lovely she looked when she was falling apart. _Flatterer_. She would have hit him, but his lips brushed her ear and cheek as he told her everything he wanted to do to her, everything he wanted to touch, how he wanted to pin her to the bed and spread her open and listen to her scream his name all night. How he wanted to keep her home tomorrow so they could stay in bed all day and sleep, a tangle of blankets and limbs because the winter was coming and Marinette always wanted to cuddle more in winter as the chill set into her bones.

"Come for me, my lady, I'll catch you." He whispered against her chin, Marinette turning to kiss him only for him to capture her lower lip in his teeth and growl in the way that set her spine on fire and he knew it. Clenching around his fingers as he dug into her weak point, Marinette let out a wordless cry, hips almost lifting off the tub floor if he hadn't held her, fingers working her and helping her ride it out until she sagged against him in a boneless heap. With a low hum, Adrien kissed her gently, slipping his fingers from her folds to run his hands gently over her sides and thighs. Marinette came out of her daze to his nuzzled kisses, fog slowly lifting enough that she could return his kiss. The purr that rumbled through them both brought a dazed smile to her face, and she couldn't help but lean into his touch as he stroked her cheek.

"Welcome back, my lady. Are you feeling better?" He kissed the tip of her nose, delighting in the flush of her cheeks and the way it took her a moment to focus on his face.

"So much better, Chaton." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, sleepily rubbing her face against his and smiling as his new beard tickled. "After dinner it's your turn."

He couldn't mask the way those words excited him, his face lighting up in an instant. Then a slow, sly smirk tugged one corner of his mouth up and she could have sworn she saw fangs.

"What's to stop my lady from indulging now?" Though he could tell from her expression that she was nearly out from the heat of the bath and his touch.

"Sleepy." She frowned, brows creasing as her lips quirked into a pout, and suddenly he felt as if he was looking at the girl with pigtails and ribbons in her hair instead of his lovely fashion designer queen. It took everything in him not to laugh. The grin he didn't even bother to hide.

"My poor princess." He kissed her eyebrows one at a time, using his thumb to smooth the crease between them. "Soon, love. I promise." Cupping her face in his hand, he kissed the corner of her mouth, and a slow smile blossomed across her face and he felt his heart melt all over again.


	3. Midnight Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they escaped their bath and had dinner, Marinette had promised Adrien a treat of his own.
> 
> A bit of femdom in this one.

"Flying roundhouse into a Spider Sting and ULTIMATE FINISHER, _Marinette style_!" Her arms flew up as she whooped, her laughter almost drowning out Adrien's groan of dismay as Spider-man completely destroyed the Black Panther yet again. "Booyah!"

"Why do I play against you again?" He squinted up at her through his wince, unable to help his grin even though she'd mopped the floor with him after recovering from earlier with the help of copious amounts of Thai takeout that was laying in ruins across the coffee table. "I keep forgetting why we always play online team matches and then this happens." At this she looked a little sheepish, settling onto the couch next to him with an embarrassed grin. 

"Sorry, I always get so into it." At least he'd gotten her blushing, which was a win in its own right, and he pulled her closer so he could kiss her cheek.

"I know, you've got a competitive streak a kilometer wide and you got it from your papa." He nuzzled the soft hair behind her ear just to hear her giggle again. "Trust me, I've seen you two play and I know better than to challenge him." Tom Dupain was a formidable looking man even if he was as soft as a teddy bear, except when it came to games or matters involving his daughter. In the years since meeting him, Adrien had developed a healthy respect for the man though he felt as if he'd gotten off rather easy by comparison when he'd asked if Tom and Sabine would mind him dating Marinette. Probably because her parents had already taken a shine to Adrien before hand, for which he considered himself incredibly lucky. Beside him, Marinette let out a quiet sigh, her smile carefree as she let her head rest on his shoulder.

"We could play online mode if you want?" She glanced up at him through her bangs, and he let out a thoughtful rumble as he mulled it over.

"Mmm, maybe next time. I think I need a break, we've been at it since we got out of the bath." Planting a kiss to her hair, his knuckles stroked her bare arm lazily while Marinette turned off the console and tv. For a while they simply sat, relaxing on the couch with Marinette half in his lap, her sleeping shorts and camisole leaving plenty of bare skin for him to run his fingers over. Thanks to the bath bomb of hers, both of them had left the bath coated liberally in shimmer dust that wouldn't come off even with extensive toweling, but since it left his lady smelling sweet enough to eat he didn't complain. That and he rather enjoyed seeing her sparkle under the low lights from the lamps, it made her look even more ethereal than usual. An added bonus, which made him decide she should definitely get more when they went shopping next. Content as he was, he found himself sinking deeper into the couch cushions, his low purr only growing louder as he basked in the warmth of her thigh and shoulder under his palms and the feel of her breath hot on his throat. At some point his eyes had drifted shut and a smile spread across his face, so he felt rather than saw her shift against him, her thumb stroking his lower lip in a way that made his smile grow wider.

"What's on your mind, princess?" He pressed a kiss to her thumb, eye cracking open just a sliver to see her face as she leaned over him. Marinette had the slightest crease between her brows as she studied him, fingers brushing his cheek and lips with a fondness that was reflected in her gaze. Her stare was almost piercing, but he met it easily even as he turned to nuzzle her palm and kiss her fingertips.

"I was thinking maybe I should make it up to you for the matches." Her soft voice had a trace of something in it that sparked a flame in his chest, a hot jolt that shot through him only to pool low in his belly and seeped into his limbs. "And for earlier."

"You don't say?" His purr was a bass rumble now, and he felt his smirk broadening, lips peeling away to bare his teeth in a way that would have made his fangs gleam if he'd been in the mask. Excitement thundered in his veins as he held her gaze, drinking in the sight of her sucking her bottom lip as she leaned closer. He almost missed her long hair in that moment, fondly remembering how it would spill over her shoulders and across his when she'd hover so close, though now he had a clear view of how her muscles shifted as she moved. All the liquid grace of a dancer, the strength it took to swing across rooftops as Ladybug had left his lady with a lithe form that could easily destroy a man and that made his heart skip and slam against his ribs when she towered over him. _Please crush me._ The thought almost, _almost_ slipped past his lips, but he had a feeling she had more plans for him than simply smothering him between her thighs. Not that he complained about being pinned between them, even if the thought did make his boxers feel two sizes tighter. "And what plans does my lady have for me this evening?" He took one delicate hand in his own, holding her gaze with a hooded stare as he slowly kissed each of her knuckles in turn.

The little noises she made and the way her breath caught were totally worth it.

As she reluctantly freed her hand from his grasp, Adrien found his eyes falling shut as both her hands ended up completely buried in his hair. Marinette could never keep her fingers from it for long, her fingernails gently scratching his scalp until he purred so hard he nearly put himself to sleep. He knew she loved it because he enjoyed it, but he had a feeling it was because she liked how soft it was, and he'd heard her telling Alya on more than one occasion it was because she could smell his shampoo on her fingers afterwards. He felt boneless as she rubbed his scalp, melting into her touch as her thumbs brushed his earlobes and cheekbones, calloused fingers trailing along his jaw to scratch beneath his chin and drawing a pleased groan from him. She spoiled him, she really did, and he was an absolute glutton for it. With one hand still scratching where his cat ears would be, he felt her straddle his lap, the fingers under his chin teasing him as she scratched his jaw again, then let her fingers brush his lips.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten, Chaton." Her lips brushed across his forehead as she kissed him with a smile, tipping his head back as her lips left a scorching trail down the side of his face, taunting him as she stopped just shy of his mouth. "You've been such a good kitty lately that I think you deserve some extra treats." He didn't even get a chance to respond before she had his lower lip between her teeth with a playful growl that he felt at the base of his spine before the tingling heat shot through his limbs.

What kind of monster had he unleashed on himself today?

One that wouldn't let his hands wander farther than her thighs he discovered, much to his disappointment. He wanted to slide his fingers beneath the hem of her shorts only to get his fingers trapped by her own, and when she released them again, his attempts to slip them beneath the edge of her camisole was just as easily thwarted. The pitiful whine he made when she wouldn't let him play with her breasts was met with a frustratingly adorable giggle, though she used his distraction to deepen the kiss instead, which distracted him from his disappointment fairly easily. It was hard to stay upset when she was tracing the back of his teeth with her tongue or tangling it with his own. When she finally pulled back for air, it was so she could peel him out of his shirt, and he got a good look at her flushed cheeks and the way she was biting her lip as she tossed his shirt over the arm of the couch.

"My lady..." His voice sounded strange, rough and rumbling with his purr as he pleaded with her, wordlessly begging to touch her as her hands rested over his heart. Mari loved to feel him purr, knowing he was happy, feeling the way his heart pulsed beneath her palms, but God if it didn't kill him the way she was smirking down at him and leaving him squirming. "Princess, _please_." If he'd been in the mask he knew his ears would be tucked flat against his scalp from need, his hands anxiously kneading her thighs as he watched her. There was a hidden steel in her gaze as she watched him wet his lips, panting from her kiss as he began to shiver from want. He could feel how warm she was through their clothes, but he wanted to run his hands over her, capture more than just her lips with his mouth, he wanted to bury his face in her--

A sharp hiss escaped him as she gave one of his nipples a pinch, and his face flushed hot as she giggled above him. When he lifted his head to protest, he only saw her grin for a split second before her hand was on his forehead gently pushing him to lie down along the couch. When he followed her guidance without question she was quick to reward him, a guttural groan escaping between his teeth as her mouth latched onto his throat, leaving a wet kiss laced with just enough bite to leave a slight redness but nothing more. Mari was always careful not to leave bruises, at least in most places. Pulse quickening, he gasped as her teeth found his weak spots, years of fleeting kisses and wandering fingers having obviously left an imprint on him as she let her fingers wander over the planes of his chest. Dragging her nails across bare skin and followed by wet kisses, Adrien couldn't help the occasional shiver or the way goosebumps broke out along his sides in her wake. Maybe he spent too much time teasing her, the thought flickered through his mind before he sucked air in through clenched teeth, Marinette latching her lips over his nipple and sucking hard enough that his hips twitched.

Sometimes he regretted letting her discover he liked that, she enjoyed tormenting him far too much with the knowledge. Wetting her fingertips by dragging them across her lower lip, Adrien couldn't help but groan at the way she met his gaze, circling his hardening nipple with her fingers and teasing the tip. His chest ached as his hands kneaded her sides, knowing he wasn't allowed to retaliate without her permission tonight, but the way she pinched and tugged with her fingers while sucking on the other nipple nearly made his eyes cross.

" _Princess_." The word was a strangled groan as she switched sides, rolling his wet nipple between thumb and forefinger as her tongue circled the other. She was watching his face through her thick eyelashes, her lips unbearably tempting with the slightest hint of a smirk at the corners. He wanted to cover his face so he didn't have to see the way her eyes gleamed with mischief but it would only encourage her to drag it out longer. _I deserve this, I do the same thing to her all the time._ Really, when his brain functioned enough to think about it, he realized she was keen on paying him back exactly as she was given.

"What's wrong, minou? You look like you need some paw-mpering." She grinned, watching as his face flushed and his heart thudded painfully against his ribs. It was a bad pun, but still. _Cat puns_. Even if her grin only grew as his purr started up again with a stutter. Still, as much as she liked to tease him back, she wasn't cruel, leaving a playful kiss over his heart before kissing a path down his stomach. Well, almost a straight path, though she wandered to nip at the edge of his ribs to make him gasp, and lavished attention on the ridge of his hipbones. Adrien almost felt his heart stop completely when she returned to kiss his navel, lips and chin brushing over the blonde curls that began just beneath it and disappeared into his boxers. Something about the way she looked up to meet his gaze again as she nuzzled those curls squeezed his heart, his hands hovering even though he wanted nothing more than to stroke her hair away from her face so he could watch her better.

Marinette didn't give him much time to think on it, her hands stroking his sides before sliding low over his hips, her little fingers slipping beneath his waistband and dragging his boxers lower. His mouth and throat went dry as he lifted his hips, mouth twisting as the fabric caught on his now-painful erection, before Mari took mercy and lifted the waistband over his painfully hard cock. He couldn't help the sigh of relief as she released him, though it died a swift death at the way she licked her lips and dropped his boxers aside. A delicate hand with a perfect manicure wrapped around his shaft, and suddenly Adrien's entire focus was on her fingers and the look in her eyes. Her gaze was dark and hooded, her smile almost serene save for the dark flush to her cheeks, and she slid her hand over him from base to tip in a single smooth motion to make certain she had his attention.

As if he'd be focused anywhere else.

" _Chaton_." She purred, and he kneaded the cushions beneath him, forcing himself not to squirm or fidget.

"Yes, my lady." His voice was all purrs and gravel now, her name a plea and a prayer as he held her gaze, his thighs trembling from keeping his hips still for her. _Not yet,_ his princess hadn't given him permission to move yet, and his pulse hammered in his temples from the effort.

"Desserts first tonight." Her smile was a promise, and he let out a shuddering breath he hadn't realized he was holding. If she'd made him wait much longer he'd felt like he was going to die. The question was, did she mean _her_ desserts, or his?

That question was answered by how she stroked his length once more before leaning over to kiss the tip of his erection. _Oh_. His hips and thighs shifted beneath her, but she crooned softly and drew soothing circles on his thigh until he went still again. A sympathetic smile graced her face, and then she had him in both hands, her lips wrapping around the tip and pulling a relieved sigh from him before he could stop himself. Fingers itching to touch her, Adrien found himself kneading air as her tongue swept across the head, a startled sound slipping through clenched teeth as the tip of her tongue slid beneath his foreskin. Digging the heels of his palms into his hips in a desperate attempt to keep them pinned to the couch, his breaths grew ragged as he felt her hum in delight around the head of his cock. Sparks danced behind his eyelids and lightning flickered beneath his skin as he sank back against the couch cushions to force himself to remember how to breathe. This was _definitely_ payback, he knew it. Swallowing around a lump in his throat, he found it harder not to moan as her hand began to move.

" _Princess_." It wasn't a whine, it _wasn't_ , but the feel of her hand gliding along his length as she took him deeper into her mouth was almost enough to undo him after how he'd teased her earlier. The hunger had been thrumming through him all night long, lurking in the back of his mind and leaving his nerves on edge even before they'd made it home, rising to the surface in the bath and prickling under his skin. Chancing a glance down at her made the knot in his stomach coil tighter, watching as she licked a bead of pre-cum from the tip with a playful smile.

He was going to die. He was going to die and he was going to love it, and she was _killing_ him. The wink she threw him didn't help at all, groaning in dismay as he hid behind his arms.

" _Chat._ " The chiding tone had him shifting uncomfortably, flexing his hips to offer more of himself as his hands fell back to the cushions beneath him.

"S-sorry, my lady." He murmured, and was immediately rewarded with a gentle hand stroking his stomach, bringing his purr back to life as he shivered under her touch. He was way too sensitive tonight, raking his bangs back from his face so he could focus on the manicured nails dragging across his stomach and making him twitch in his lady's grip. The way she smiled up at him before...

His thoughts came to a crashing halt as she took his full length at once, and he knew he'd said something but all he could think of was how tight she was gripping him and how hard she was sucking. Now she let him bury his fingers in her hair, and he moved at her pace, gratefully pushing as deep as she allowed. Which was enough to have her humming happily around him, pleased with his good behavior and leaving him boneless beneath her hands. He knew she loved it when he was noisy, moaning for her and purring when she'd swallow around his length and send jolts of heat down his spine. Or when her other hand left his thigh to wrap around his balls and squeeze just enough that he had to hold himself back, teeth clenching as he groaned.

"M-my lady, please--I can't-!" He was one heartbeat away from pushing her down and finishing, the pressure building until his muscles were wound tight and his breath wheezed out of him. It was all he could do to hold on when she pulled back, though the wet sound of him slipping free of her lips did funny things to his heart and made his cock twitch. Though the way she licked her lips almost killed him outright.

"It's all right, minou." Her hand rubbed soothing circles on his thigh and it sent shivers through him. "Just relax." She smiled, and all at once she took him to the root and he saw stars.

"My lady!" He almost bit his tongue, his hands gripping tight in her hair as she swallowed around him, milking him dry until he sagged in a breathless heap against the cushions. Adrien was barely coherent when she kissed his hips and stomach, but he instinctively leaned into her hands when she cradled his face.

"Can you keep going, Chaton?" Was she giggling? No, but she was smiling at him, his vision still a little blurry at the edges while she gently pushed his damp hair back from his face. Tiny kisses pressed to his damp brow earned her a groggy purr, and he was rolling towards her to bury his face in her chest and wrap his arms around her. He wanted to be buried in her soft warmth, though rubbing his face against her cami while she pet his hair was a very close second. "Adrien?"

"Mmph?"

"Can you keep going?" She was definitely laughing now, or at least he could hear her grin and the laughter bubbling up as she spoke. He huffed, squeezing her tight enough that she did laugh as he found the valley between her breasts and rubbed his face there. "Adrien!" Yes, definitely laughing now.

"Five minutes, princess." Likely a little more than that, but her fingers were finding the places along the nape of his neck that sent delicious warm tingling sensations through him, and it was hard to resist. However, while the spirit was willing, the body needed a little more rest.

"Are you awake enough for your treat or do you need a nap?" For a moment he couldn't tell if she was pouting or just teasing, and he couldn't bring himself to lift his head from her chest to find out. She still smelled a little like she was fresh from the bath, and he was too comfortable here.

"Mmmph." Not a proper answer at all, even if he was nuzzling her gently. Or at least until he gave one of her nipples a playful nip through her camisole and Marinette let out a shriek.

" _Chat!_ "

Totally worth it.


	4. Second Helpings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still riled up from giving her boyfriend a great time, Marinette leads him back to their room to have some relief of her own. Only problem is, she gets a little more than she bargained for when she pushes them both a little too far.
> 
> Or would you even consider it a problem...?
> 
> More femdom, references to feral!Chat Noir (claws and biting), and a couple terrible sex puns. I apologize for the puns, I need to find better ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating my one month Ladybug anniversary, I figured I should do something special so here I am with another chapter for the sin bin. Smut probably is not the normal way one celebrates their first month in the fandom but here we are anyways. Ahem. Please enjoy!
> 
> Still not beta'ed, I need to remember to pass this by someone instead of just slapping it up here as soon as it's done because what is patience.

She should have _known_.

"Adrien _Agreste!_ " If her hands hadn't been so tangled in his hair she would have clamped one protectively over her mistreated boob. Her nipple still tingled, his teeth having left her aching in more than one place as she glared down at him. "I can feel you laughing, you monster." The way his shoulders shook and how she could feel him lazily chuckling against her chest made her scowl harder, knowing he was completely unrepentant. Even pinning him with her glare didn't work, though she felt his arms loosen around her waist as he rubbed his cheeks against her cleavage in a poor attempt at an apology. It was hard to take him seriously when she could see his grin, her scowl faltering as the hands that had been warming the small of her back were now ghosting up the back of her thighs. A shiver rippled through her when his fingertips slipped beneath the hem of her pajama shorts, sliding over the curve of her backside only to give it a squeeze that made her hips twitch, heat pooling between her thighs.

" _Chat._ " She grumped, her glower met with a lopsided grin as he cracked an eye open. Marinette could tell from a glance that he still couldn't focus on her face properly, though that didn't stop him from catching the fabric of her camisole in his teeth. With a gusty sigh, she cocked her head at him, nearly planting her hands on her hips if his hair hadn't felt so nice beneath her fingers. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Thanking my lady?" His grin was shameless, and she felt her shoulders drop as her head fell back with a resigned groan, only for her breath to hiss between clenched teeth as his lips found her abused nipple. The jerk had managed to tug her top down just enough to latch onto the aching nub, and she had to bite her lip to hold back a needy moan. He was absolutely the _worst_! Yet she couldn't bring herself to push him away, her hands betraying her by holding him close, as her hips rocked forward to press against the edge of the couch in an attempt to find relief for the ache between her thighs. Ever since the bath she'd been left tingling with want, the words he'd whispered in her ears of what he'd wanted to do to her had burned through her limbs, seared with memories of his touch that had lain dormant in the darkest corners of her mind. Even fighting him during and after dinner hadn't been enough to fully escape the way her thoughts had wandered, though concentrating on the perfect combos had come close.

Yet his warmth and the sweet smell of her bath fizzes on his skin and clinging to his hair had done horrible things to her all night. Just the sight of him completely relaxed next to her, his pale lashes dusting his cheeks as he'd let his eyes fall shut, his tank top teasing her with just the hint of muscle through the loose fabric, and his collar bone tempting with the shimmer from the bath. Marinette wasn't usually the one to pounce her boyfriend, but in that moment she'd known exactly how he felt whenever he pinned her with those ravenous stares. It had taken everything in her not to lick her lips as she loomed over him, all her will focused on taking it slow. Never had it been so hard to take things slow before, fingers tingling and her chest fluttering as she'd watched the way the color of his eyes had shifted from their mischievous sparkle to something dark and needy. That moment had felt as if someone had shot her through the heart with desire. Really, it should be illegal for anyone to look so attractive all at once, she'd thought she might have died.

Now she was paying for it, her body on fire from wanting him, for a moment she was worried he'd be able to smell it. Outside of the mask she knew his senses weren't nearly as sharp as they were when he was Chat Noir, but there was always the nagging feeling that they were sharper than he let on. Like when he would simply smirk in glee whenever her heartbeat thudded painfully against her ribs when he did something that affected her and she tried to disguise it. Like he just _knew_. Adrien was way too good at reading her these days, and she wasn't certain if it was intuition or innate skill. Either way, she was going to lose control of the situation if she didn't get a grip soon.

No matter how hard it was when his tongue flicked across her sensitive skin like that.

Swallowing hard, Marinette released her lower lip from her teeth, wetting her lips and trying to steady her breathing. Harder than it seemed when she could feel his smirk as he teased her, suckling noisily as he kneaded her backside. The way she held him close probably wasn't helping her either, unable to pull her hands from his hair, or to still her fingers as they kneaded his scalp. She could feel the way her pulse throbbed with his teasing, a trickle of sweat rolling down her spine while she took another steadying inhale.

"Chaton." The frown was an attempt to school her features into disguising how badly she wanted him to continue, and from the brief grin he flashed her, she knew he was onto her as he nuzzled against her breast. He was impossible. That and she should stop him, though the thought died faster than it formed as his lips tugged at her, her taut nipple slipping from his grasp with a wet pop that made her tingle all over. Catching herself leaning harder against the edge of the couch to curb the heat that was making her nethers throb for attention, Marinette leaned back just in time to prevent him from latching onto her again like a leech.

A very handsome leech. That was now pouting at her and licking his lips while he sulked, his gaze hooded and his bangs in his eyes and-no.

No, she was not going to fall for that face again tonight.

Absolutely not.

Not even with how he pouted and squeezed her backside and kneaded it enough to make her thighs and knees go hot and wobbly. Scowling harder took a great deal of effort, knowing her skin was flushed from her hairline down to her shoulders at the very least, she had to swallow again just to make sure her voice wouldn't crack when she spoke.

"Well, it seems _someone's_ had his rest." How she managed to sound so calm, Marinette couldn't say, watching him as she pursed her lips as if she were deciding judgement. At the tone of voice she used, he had the sense to look at least a little apologetic, purring noisily as he cuddled up to her for forgiveness. Tempted to give him a flick right across the head of his cock in retaliation, Marinette mulled it over and settled on something a bit less mean. Still, the way he flinched and bit his lip when she tweaked his nipple had been well worth it. _Still so sensitive_... Allowing herself to gently scratch his scalp one last time, Marinette rose to her feet, ignoring the way her body wanted to rebel against her and nestle against his side for warmth. Her hands trailed across his jaw as she rose out of his embrace, settling on her hips as she shifted before turning away, hoping he didn't get a good look at how damp her thighs were from both their teasing.

"Come on then, minou. If you've got enough energy to misbehave, then I'm sure you can walk a little." Lifting her chin, she beckoned him with a crooked finger over her shoulder, not bothering to see if he was following her as she strode towards their bedroom. There was a loud thump of something hitting the coffee table, Adrien letting out a muffled curse as she winced. He'd likely barked a shin on the edge of it trying to scramble off the cushions, not exactly his sexiest highlight of the evening. Even so, Marinette couldn't help the way her fingers trembled as she flicked on the fairy lights as she stepped into their bedroom, giving enough of a gentle glow to make it safe to cross to the bed without being overly bright. Her thighs were slippery from how much she'd been teasing him, and it took everything in her not to let it show how badly she wanted to pin him. Or let him pin her.

A shiver crawled down her spine at the thought of the last time he'd thrown her down and been forceful. His fangs gleaming in the light and his grip tight on her wrists, claws dragging across her skin as they'd trailed down her cheek and over her throat. Even though they could rip through metal he was careful, but the threat of how dangerous they were had left her weak and begging. Even if he couldn't keep them on when he finally claimed her as his that night, it had fueled plenty of dreams and afternoon fantasies and just remembering it was enough to make her skin tingle in anticipation. Sitting on the edge of the mattress, she crossed her legs to hide how much she wanted him as she casually leaned back on her hands. Controlling her breathing, she forced herself to calm down instead of succumbing to the anxious flutters. No, tonight she was Ladybug, not Marinette. She was trying for confidence, not letting him charm her with his ridiculously long fluttering lashes and boyish grins.

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Even if it was difficult not to bite her lip when he slipped into the room to crouch by the bed, lovingly kissing his way up her legs and purring like an engine when he planted his chin on her knee and waited patiently. The way he looked up at her through his bangs and kissed just above her knee felt like someone squeezed her heart. Instead of collapsing back against the bedding with both hands clutched to her chest, she simply ran her fingers through his hair again, brushing his damp bangs back from his face. His eyes fell shut, leaning into the touch as he purred harder, kneading her calves with both hands as he basked in the attention.

"Such a good kitty." Smiling down at him and stifling a giggle as he began to rub his cheek against her thigh, she pushed the way his well-trimmed beard tickled out of her mind as she scratched his scalp. "It seems like someone's ready for his treat now, hmm?" Her hand stilled in his hair, and he answered with a grin that was more excited schoolboy than sexy, even if the way he nipped at her bare thigh almost made her jolt. The last thing she needed was to accidentally clip his chin with her kneecap! Unable to totally mask her smile at his enthusiasm, she patted the mattress beside her.

"Come on, minou." True, she could have let him 'earn' his way onto the bed, but the crawling itch along her spine and the uncomfortable throbbing between her thighs was making her impatient. Marinette wanted him two hours ago. Or preferably in the bath, logistics and her own exhaustion be damned. If she hadn't been so bone tired she'd have let him take her right there in the tub, even if it had meant having to mop the floor afterwards. It was that need that had her hands on him the moment he slid onto the bed, unable to keep her hands from him anymore. Closing her eyes, she leaned in to kiss him, sighing as he nuzzled her and met her with gentle nibbles. Already he was panting, his open-mouthed kisses dragging down the side of her face to her throat, and she could have sagged with relief at how he grazed her skin with his teeth.

"Princess..." His soft growl did awful things to her, her body pliant in his hands as he held her. Breath hot against the hollow of her throat, her fingertips brushed across the shell of his ear as she let out a hum of interest. His thumbs stroked her sides through her camisole, feeling the rumble of his purr from how close he held her. "My lady, may I?" Fingertips found her bare skin as they crept beneath the hem of her nightshirt, and fire licked beneath her skin.

"You may, Chaton." Her voice was surprisingly steady, and she felt a flicker of pride in the fact. He didn't need to be told twice, her cami tugged off with little fanfare before his hands and mouth were leaving scorched paths across her skin. Allowing him to tip her head back, he was quick to lavish attention on her throat and breasts, teeth rasping across her jugular and collar bone to draw the softest gasp from her, only for his mouth to latch greedily onto her nipples again. A smile spread across her face as he growled against her skin while he palmed her  
other breast, kneading it and pinching her nipple until it hardened under his fingers.

"Are you that hungry, mon minou?" Her chuckle was breathless, unable to keep herself from panting as he groaned against her, leaving her a little dizzy as she combed his hair with her fingers. "There's no cream there for you, you know." Teasing him came so easily, her thumb stroking his eyebrow as he pulled away, only to take both her breasts in his hands and nuzzle between them.

"I know, my lady." He purred, his voice so rough it was like hot fingers stroked her spine and dipped into her belly. It was all she could do not to fall back and let him do as he pleased, and as he was too busy nosing her breasts, he didn't see the way she wet her lips as she watched him.

"Would you like some, then? Someone looks very thirsty." She smirked, and watched as his face scrunched, his nose wrinkling as he glanced up at her in betrayal. Marinette had to school her expression into something at least close to nonchalant, but she could have sworn she heard him groan from something other than lust and that was enough that she nearly began to laugh. The fact that she didn't even waggle her eyebrows at him should have earned her a medal, honestly.

Thankfully, it wasn't enough to make him stop or she would have been very upset with herself for stooping to his level.

With a very pointed sigh, Adrien shook his head, and she gave one of his nipples a swift pinch to get his attention again. The sharp inhale was a good sign, as was the shiver she dragged out of him when her nails gently raked over his scalp.

"Focus, minou." She crooned, smirking to herself even as he pressed his forehead to her stomach so he could remember to breathe.

"Forgive me, my lady." His voice cracked as she continued to tease him, her fingers finding every place within reach that made him shiver. Marinette could tell when he realized how wet she was by how he froze mid-kiss, his hands going still on her hips as he inhaled. It was always obvious when he caught her scent, and she had the briefest glimpse of his wild stare, pupils blown wide as his whole body tensed. Leaning back, she lifted her hips in a silent command, spurring him into action with a nudge of her fingers. With all his kisses, she knew it would be bad, the way her damp shorts and panties peeled free leaving her sighing in relief. _About time_! It was technically her own fault that she was so worked up, since she hadn't let him touch her at all when she was playing with him on the couch, and now everything ached for attention. Thankfully Adrien was more than prepared for it.

After a moment of stunned silence, he glanced up at her with his head ducked, mouth poised over her thigh as he waited. When she smiled and gave him a nod, Adrien sighed in relief and began to kiss and lick her skin clean. Now she could lean back against the pile of pillows, spreading her legs for comfort and to show off for him. Seeing him cradle her thighs as he kissed his way to her center left her warm all over, and she crooned encouragements while petting his hair. So intent on his task, he hardly seemed to notice how her thighs shivered in his grip the closer he drew to her folds. Mari knew better, he liked to take his time unless she was desperate or they were in a hurry, and the way he met her gaze as he moved to press his lips to her cleft was proof. It was the only warning she had before his mouth latched tight over her clit and he began to suck, and it was only his firm grip on her thighs that kept her knees from jolting together. He'd learned after the first time he'd surprised her and she'd given him a ringing headache from slamming her thighs together out of reflex, it was something she had little control over even when she was taking the reins.

No amount of self control could keep her thighs from trembling now, in spite of her attempts. Adrien's tongue flicked across her clit as he purred up a storm, and it was the purring that was nearly tearing her to pieces as she sagged against the pillows. It wasn't fair, he couldn't even really control it, but it seemed to liquefy her bones and leave her melting in his hands, her fingers tangled tight into his hair. Heat pooled in her belly and her fingers as he circled her entrance and traced every part of her folds, freeing a hand to stroke the length of her cleft with his thumb. Teasing her entrance to coat his fingers in her slick fluids, his pleased growls rumbled through her as he circled her clit only to sink his finger as deep inside her as he could reach. Somehow she managed not to jerk toward his questing finger, her cheeks flushing at the wet sounds of him pushing a second finger in. Lips returning to wrap around her clit, her inner walls clenched around him as he began to stroke her, easily finding the perfect place to leave her weak and trembling.

"Right there, Chaton." Marinette would have cringed at how her voice wavered if she hadn't been distracted by questing fingers and rasping teeth that left her seeing stars. It was hard enough to remember to breathe, moaning encouragement as she pushed on the back of his head, keeping him pinned to her as she squirmed. Everything itched, her body tensing tighter and tighter, until he dug his fingers in hard enough that the knot in her stomach snapped and she saw white. She might have sobbed his name, kneading his scalp as he held her and kissed her, rubbing her sensitive skin until she could breathe properly again in spite of how she shivered.

With shaking hands she took his face in both hands as he rose to check on her, dragging him down to steal a kiss. His lips were slick and tasted like her, and her pleased moan as she sucked his lower lip was met with his own growl of pleasure. Distracted by how he leaned into the kiss, it took her a moment to realize his fingers were still rubbing circles against her entrance, and he muffled her moans with his lips. Teeth nipped sharply at her lower lip and nibbled along her throat, her fingers tangling in his hair again when he latched onto her neck and held her. Sucking and nipping until the mark he'd left earlier was an angry red, leaving her squirming against him and nearly plunging his fingers back into her when her hips lifted off the mattress.

" _Chaton_!" She didn't whine, but the more he ravaged her neck the louder she moaned his name, restless as she tried to dig in her heels but her thighs were still too weak to hold her weight. Soon he was pressing his full hand against her, heel of his palm grinding hard against her mound as his fingers dug against her entrance, dipping two fingers inside just to hear her whimper as her control shattered.

"My lady, may I?" The sound of his voice thick with desire made her squirm, the heat building in her enough to leave her breathless. Her arms felt boneless as she wrapped them around his shoulders, burying her face in his hair just to breathe in his scent and feel the silken strands against her skin.

"Y-yes, Chat. _Please._ " Her voice wavered, and she didn't trust it with more than that. Instead she kissed his jaw, taking his earlobe between her lips and sucking hard as his fingers dragged a sharp moan from her. Everything felt like too much, but he was purring so hard she could feel it, hiding her face against his shoulder as he took her thighs in his hands again. For a moment he let her catch her breath, nuzzling against her and peppering her skin with kisses until she had relaxed beneath him. Better for her that she'd sagged, dazed and warm all over even if she made a soft sound of dismay when he pulled back from her loosening hold on him. A smile flitted across his face as he saw her pout beginning to form, planting a playful kiss on her nose to tide her over. She supposed it was all right, this once at least. Besides, the firm grip he had on her thighs was reassuring, even when he lifted her until her knees pressed against her shoulders and she found herself staring up at him with wide eyes.

His lopsided grin had returned, and a nervous jolt flickered through her, leaving her a little nervous.

"A-Adrien?" Marinette winced, her voice sounded so small, even if she was still winded from earlier.

"You're all right, princess. I won't break you." He kissed her calves, thumbs rubbing reassuring circles onto her thighs. "Do you trust me?"

"Mm." She nodded, and found herself sighing when he pressed a kiss to her damp forehead.

"Relax, I have you." The purr was in his voice, and it would have put her fast to sleep if she hadn't felt his shaft almost slap her across her folds. Eyes snapping open as she let out an undignified squeak, Mari swallowed hard as she stared up at him. What was he _doing?_ Then he began to move, and she barely kept her voice down as he dragged a shuddering moan out of her. With a smooth rocking motion, he began to grind against her, dragging his full length across her folds until she was shivering beneath him. Each slow thrust had him teasing her clit, biting his lower lip, and Marinette found she had a perfect view of him as he leaned into her. He was shivering almost as much as she was, his muscles tensing, his skin slick with sweat as his hair hung in his eyes. He was a mess, his lips pulled back as a tremor wracked him, and she felt a smile stretch across her face as she watched him.

"Minou..." She could have kissed him, but he was out of her reach and had her pinned with his full weight. It did make him look at her, his eyes going wide as he caught her giving him one of her drunken, dopey grins, and he couldn't help but return it. Blowing her a kiss, his grin only grew as she let out a breathy giggle that turned into a gasp as he leaned back and pushed into her in a smooth rock of his hips. Her vision went white as he thrust right into the spot on her inner wall that left her weak, the air knocked from her lungs. For a long moment she was floating, only really aware of the heat of his palms and his weight on her.

"Mari? Princess, wake up. Come on, I have you..." He crooned, easing off of her until she could focus on him again, blinking owlishly.

"Wow..." She was still dazed, but managed to meet his gaze, her cheeks flushing a deep red that spread to her shoulders. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." He chuckled, rubbing her thighs as he smiled gently as he kept a careful eye on her face. "You okay?"

"Mmmm, I feel amazing..." She didn't sound at all alert, but she was starting to squirm again, and he had to clear his throat as her shifting made him adjust his grip on her.

"You good? We can stop if you want." His eyebrows shot towards his hairline as that suggestion earned him a dark look. "I'll take that as a no on the stopping then." He laughed, pressing more kisses to her calves until her glare softened back into the blissful smile she'd had when she nearly blacked out on him. When Marinette was successfully pacified, Adrien shifted slightly and thrust again. Immediately rewarded with a boneless Marinette, he chuckled and leaned into her. It took him a few tries to find the angle that had her seeing stardust, and when he did she clutched tight to the pillow behind her head, too breathless to do more than gasp. It wasn't long until her thighs were trembling in his grip, the wet sounds of skin on skin seemed so loud to her, but far off. Lost in the way he moved against her, she couldn't hold onto him and his grip on her thighs meant she couldn't latch onto him that way either.

It took her a moment to realize the breathless whine was coming from her. She could barely even focus on Adrien, and he was trying to tell her something. But his words were broken and rushed, and eventually he gave up trying to say anything, his head bowed and his brow furrowed as sweat dripped from his hair and chin. Spots danced at the edge of her vision when his hips twitched forward, out of rhythm, he was obviously close and she gasped his name, a hot shudder going through her when he bared his teeth and the way he said her name sounded like a possessive snarl. Her body tensed, her eyes squeezing shut against the blinding starbursts, and she felt his hands leave her thighs to cradle her face. He didn't stop moving, pushing her farther over the edge until he buried himself so deep she had to cling to his wrists to hang on.

When she came to it was to his worried frown, watching as it eased into a sweet smile when he caught her looking up at him.

"Hey." His smile made her feel warm all over, and she could feel his thumbs stroking her cheek and hair. Adrien must have cleaned them both up, as she felt warm and boneless, buried under blankets and tucked against his side. It felt so nice, even if she could barely string one thought to the next. Marinette could only muster the smallest smile, but it was warm and exhausted and she didn't realize how it made her whole face seem to glow. He could have kissed her and every freckle she had.

"Hi." Her voice was so soft she barely heard it, and he pulled her gently to him, tucking her head beneath his chin and lulling her with his purr and tender kisses pressed to the part in her hair.

"Welcome back, princess." His voice was almost lost to the rumble of his purr, but Marinette simply hummed happily, slipping an arm around his waist as sleep claimed her. Adrien watched her for a long moment, absently stroking her hair before he settled back into the pillows and let her warmth seep into his bones and lure him into sleep with her as the day's exhaustion slowly bled away.


	5. Glazed Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ladybug decides that Chat Noir has earned his own reward for good behavior, both in battle and in the bedroom. Little does he know what new tricks his Lady has in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this but it came to be while shooting ideas for an entirely different fic that I may or may not write after Breathless Garden is complete. I'll save that for another time, but for now...well. This one is unbeta'd, mostly because I've swamped my beta with two and a half chapters of something else as it is.
> 
> Enjoy some prostate milking! Chat gets all the funtimes in this one.

"I want to spoil you a little tonight, Chaton." Ladybug was leaning against his shoulder, gazing out at the Parisian skyline basked in moonlight. Something about the way she said it sent a little shiver down his spine, though he couldn't say why. It wasn't as if she was intentionally trying to tease him, she sounded as casual as if she were talking about the weather. Puzzled, his ears twitched, and he glanced down at his partner, clearing his throat a little to be sure his voice wouldn't crack mid-word.

"Not to be ungrateful my Lady, but what's the occasion?" He glanced down at her, taking in the sweep of her eyelashes and the freckles he could only just make out around the edge of her mask. The years had only made her more graceful, smoothing out her rounded features and leaving her with just enough to make her angelic. Not that she believed him when he said so, but he always felt his heart flutter a little when he watched her. Or when she met his gaze, seeking out the way his eyes shone in the dark, and his chest tightened at her smile. It was deceptively sweet, and he could feel his face flush under the cover of darkness.

"Do I ever need a reason to spoil you?" She chuckled, and he felt a hand settle at the small of his back above his tail, stroking along his spine and leaving his whole body tingling in anticipation. For a moment he was glad the villain was an easy one, as it meant he wouldn't have to listen to anyone else on their team giving him grief for melting at his Lady's touch. Swallowing around a lump in his throat, his voice was more purr than anything else when he managed real words again.

"W-well, I just figured I'd ask, see if there was anything specific I did well today, is all." Perfect, he sounded casual and his tone stayed lighthearted. No one would know he was already starting to crumble at the way she was petting him along his spine.

"You stayed out of trouble, if that counts." Ladybug smiled at him, and his heart felt like it was melting as his purring deepened. The bass rumble had her giggling, even if it stuttered a little when he felt her second hand settle on his chest. Oh no, he wasn't sure he could handle her petting right now. Yet his purring encouraged the way she ran her fingertips across his suit, flicking his bell just to hear him make a strangled sound of happiness after she'd kneaded him until he sagged against her.

"M-my Lady..." He was growing warm all over, his suit feeling tight even if it fit him like a second skin. He wanted to bury his face against her and smother her with kisses. The way she pinched his nipple through his suit almost made him bite his tongue, but it was when she took his backside in both hands and began to squeeze and knead that his head fell forward, burying his nose in her hair as she pulled him close. "My Lady, _please_ \--!" Panting hard, he cradled her chin in one hand, lifting her face to press needy, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and the corners of her mouth. He was dizzy with desire, groaning with want, and he didn't even bother disguising his moan when she caught his lower lip in her teeth and sucked hard.

All she did was giggle at him, and he nearly fell apart in her hands.

"Come on, minou. Let's get you home." She grinned, her eyes sparkling in the dark, and Chat Noir couldn't even remember how he managed to follow her across the rooftops in the state she'd left him in. Somehow he made it home safely, stumbling a little on the balcony and staggering after her into their apartment where she led him to the bathroom. Marinette wouldn't let him help her in the shower, instead choosing to pamper him, only letting him help by stooping to let her reach his hair to scrub it clean. He didn't even mind when she had him lean against the wall facing it, the tile cool against his cheek as a shiver went up his spine. His eyes went wide as he sucked in air, feeling her scrub and wash every inch of him. It left his skin tingling and his mind wandering, wondering what she had in store for him as he let her lead him out of the bath and towel him dry. He did have to bend again for her to reach his hair, but by the time she was done, he was purring contentedly and let her guide him to their bed.

Marinette smiled at him, letting him stretch out and get comfortable in the pillows, only asking him to lift his hips once to slide a pillow underneath him. It earned her a puzzled sound from him, but she just smiled, wandering away only long enough to light his favorite scented candles and returning to the bed with a box in her hands. It was her secret toy box that he'd stayed out of, after all they had their own shared box so there was little reason for him to snoop through her personal stash. When she settled on the edge of the bed with a soft smile, he couldn't help but return it, feeling his stomach flutter at the look in her eyes. Rummaging in the box, she pulled out a bottle he didn't quite recognize, but when she began pouring its contents over his chest and stomach he felt his purr kick into high gear again.

It smelled delicious, and then she started rubbing it into his skin and he went boneless beneath her hands. Massage oils, why wasn't he surprised? She kneaded and caressed, somehow managing to avoid his ticklish spots as she worked the lingering tension from his muscles, even if he did let out a needy mewling sound when her teasing fingers stroked his length and sack. The worst part was how she only touched his member long enough to coat it and nothing more, leaving him aching for her touch but too languid to do anything about it.

"Adrien?" She leaned over him, pressing tender kisses to his forehead and cheek. When he hummed in response, she leaned back, smiling down at him as her fingers combed his hair back from his eyes. "I was thinking of trying something new, do you trust me?"

What kind of question was that?

"Of course, princess. When haven't I?" He offered her a smile, turning to press kisses to her hand before she could pull it away. This seemed to please her more, and she nuzzled against him, peppering his cheek and jaw with more chaste kisses.

"If it bothers you, let me know, and I'll stop right away. Okay?" Her gentle whispers ghosted across his cheek and he answered her with a purr, kneading the pillows behind his head as he let himself sink back into the bedding. Whatever it was she had planned, he wanted to see what she had in store for him.

He was not expecting the questing fingers that gently began to massage the skin just below his balls, drawing a quiet sound of confusion from him. It was obvious she was looking for some sort of reaction, as her probing fingers wandered, rubbing firmly until a shiver ran along his spine. His brow twitched, biting his lip, then exhaled slowly as he grew used to the sensation. It was different, his hips shifting just enough to get her fingers right where the pressure felt best. Slowly his purr returned as the warmth of her touch spread through him, leaving him feeling an itch for something more.

"Princess?" He lifted his head enough to catch her gaze when she looked up, taking in the way she'd been watching him with her lower lip trapped between her teeth. There'd been a split second when he'd seen her hooded gaze and flushed cheeks as she basked in his reactions. But it was gone in a blink, cocking her head as she let out an inquisitively musical hum. She was too cute, he couldn't help his lazy smile. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh," her blush returned as she glanced away, chewing on her lower lip instead of biting it. "I was trying to give you a prostate massage, but it doesn't really work as well from the outside. I can try it the other way if you'd like?" From the way she grew hesitant, he had a feeling he knew where this was going, and his sly smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"My, my, Princess. Finally deciding to have your way with this alley stray?" Ducking his head so he was looking at her through his bangs, he arched his back, making sure to draw her attention to all the muscles he knew she loved to run her hands over most. He could almost see her lose her train of thought, her perfect nervous pout ruined by how her jaw dropped after she swallowed nervously, her eyes going wide. His Lady was all too easy to please some times, and far too easy to tease. Not that he'd change that for the world, as teasing her was one of his favorite things. It took her a moment to recover, and her hand was soon buried in his hair, fingers scratching away at his favorite places until his purr was almost deafening.

"Even an alley cat deserves a treat when he's been a good kitten, isn't that right mon minou?" Her sultry smile had returned, and he met it with a toothy grin. "Only tonight I plan to drain all your cream instead of let you drink it. How's that sound?" A perfectly manicured nail tapped the tip of his nose, and he felt something flutter in his belly. A flicker of excitement, perhaps? It was new and different and he was looking forward to seeing what she had in store for him.

"It sounds like quite the task, my Lady." He licked his lips, watching the way her gaze darkened as she focused on the tip of his tongue and the way he panted. "This humble cat leaves himself in your ever loving care, _purrincess_." It seemed to be all the encouragement she needed, as she bent to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. When she sat back, he realized she was donning gloves, and held another bottle, and even if he'd agreed to this, he could feel the way his eyebrows arched and a small hint of nervousness made him tense.

But it was Marinette, his Lady, and he routinely threw himself off the tops of the highest buildings in Paris knowing without a doubt that she'd always be there to catch him. When he was trapped by akuma she always came back for him, and stayed by his side until he was himself again. So with that reassurance, he steadied himself with a sigh and relaxed. Apparently tonight it was _his_ turn to be the pillow princess, which would be an interesting change.

* * *

Marinette was doing her best not to look nervous. Really, Adrien slipping into his usual sassy Chat routine helped a _lot_ , but she found there was a nagging worry that she'd hurt him. Obviously she'd spent a lot of time looking up what to do and the best techniques, but it was a different experience for everyone and she just didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

Then again, if she sat there stressing about it, it was bound to end up being uncomfortable for an entirely different reason.

So she resisted the urge to slap her cheeks to bring herself back on track, and started pouring lube over her gloved fingers. Adrien was shifting a little, not quite squirming as she rubbed her fingers and thumb together, so as she began circling his anus with the pad of a finger, she bent over him and left a path of kisses across his stomach. Gentle, tender kisses, lingering along the curve of his ribs, hovering over faded marks from past fights, wandering back to his navel as her gloved fingers teased his entrance. A little more lube, and her tongue flicked across his navel, startling a chuckle out of him, and she met his gaze with a playful grin. His cheeks were dusted with the start of a blush, purring as a dopey grin spread across his face. For a moment all she wanted to do was stretch herself across him and kiss him senseless, but instead she held his gaze and kissed his hipbones, wet and sloppy and noisy enough to leave him grinning as his head fell back into the heap of pillows.

He didn't realize she'd been teasing him so much and adding more lube until the very tip of her finger pushed inside, and Marinette waited, kissing his thigh when she felt it tense beneath her.

"Doing okay?" She watched him, rubbing his leg, side, and his stomach as she waited for him. His hips shifted beneath her hand, a faint frown on his face as he seemed to be testing the waters.

"It's... _different_." He mumbled, kneading the pillow behind his head.

"Want me to stop?"

A moment's pause as he considered it, then he shook his head. "No, I think I'm okay with it, it's just a little weird."

"I knew you were a naughty kitty after all." She grinned, teasing him with more kisses to his stomach, watching him shiver under her.

"Whatever gave it away, princess? The leather? The cat ears?" He laughed, breathless and gleeful as the familiar teasing helped relax him more. Another kiss to his hips and his purr was there, low and steady as it rumbled through him like a distant motor.

"Give me a week and I'll give you a thesis on the subject." She crooned, watching him inhale as another knuckle pushed inside, her fingers stroking his side in soothing circles.

"Me-owch!" He huffed, drawing up his knees only to stop suddenly, the one eye she could see through his shaggy hair suddenly wide and his pupil blown out. " _Oh._ "

"Adrien? You okay?" Marinette kept an eye on him, trying to keep her hand still. When he'd shifted she'd felt her finger rub across _something_ , but when he froze like that it always made her tense too.

"Y-yeah, I think so." His voice went soft, and she nuzzled his thighs, kissing one and then the other before she went back to exploring him when he finally nodded and let her know he was ready. Turned out she was right, his little flex had her nudging exactly what she'd been looking for, and she pressed against it. It took a few tries to see what pressure worked best, circling and stroking it, trying to find the best way to leave him boneless on the bed. His purrs seemed to be the best indicator, a low groaning rumble escaping him whenever she did something that left him squeezing the pillow, only to taper off to a gentle revving sound when she shifted to something different. Marinette wanted to hear the deep bass rumble, not his contented kitten purrs. So she licked her lips and kissed his shivering sides and got to work.

It was different than when she was teasing him normally. He would react completely differently when she took him into her mouth or wrapped her hand around his cock. His breathing deepened, his hands continued to knead his pillow, and occasionally his hips would flex towards her finger, digging it deeper into his prostate. Whenever she'd asked him if he was doing all right she got a faint nod, a distracted hum of agreement, and the one time he'd tried to say something he'd groaned, swallowing hard as he shivered beneath her hands.

What she hadn't expected at all, was how his body reacted. His cock hadn't gotten hard (she'd worried she was doing it wrong at that point, thinking she was being weird and making him uncomfortable), or at least not all the way. He was half hard, just enough for the foreskin to slide back and uncover the tip, and enough that she had to remind herself _not_ to lick no matter how tasty he looked with his eyes half-glazed over and his face flushed. No, it was the fact that he seemed to be dripping precum constantly, a low groan escaping him as another thick rope dripped onto his stomach. When she ducked down to lick some from his stomach he hissed, thighs shuddering, and Marinette found her cheek half painted with it.

"Did you just...?" She stared up at him wide-eyed as she lifted her free hand to wipe her face, she'd never seen him look like this before, like he'd rolled in catnip or was blackout drunk. He wasn't quite squirming, but he clung to the pillow like it was a life preserver.

"Mmmnh!" He shook his head, licking his lips and moaning drunkenly, and she watched in fascination as his stomach muscles flexed. A part of her wondered if this is what it was like to watch her when he had her under his hands, leading her around with two fingers or his tongue as he left her nearly sobbing. It was amazing, actually. No wonder why he always insisted on burying his face between her thighs (aside from the obvious of course, she never protested unless it was entirely the wrong time). So engrossed in the way he squirmed, Marinette didn't realize the way his purr had stuttered, replaced by gasps, until suddenly he jerked beneath her with a sound she'd never heard him make before. His back arched off the bed, teeth bared and eyes screwed shut and she didn't realize how close she came to getting blinded until after he collapsed back to the bed while gasping for air.

He was _covered_ in his own cum. It was in his hair, streaked across his chest, pooling in the valleys of his muscles and dripping down his throat. He was still shivering, rocking his hips against her hand and moaning louder than he'd ever done unless it was in pain. Still he wasn't done, sucking hard on his lower lip as his thighs shuddered, and Marinette wasn't sure if she should stop rubbing him or not. By the time he seemed to regain some of his senses her hand was cramped and they were both dripping with sweat, Adrien peeling a hand away from the pillow to wipe the sweat from his face only to stare blearily at his hand when it came away sticky.

"Oh my God, Marinette, what did you do?" His voice was almost a croak, and he had a hard time focusing as he looked down at her. "I think my soul escaped for a second there." Letting his head fall back against the pillows, he lay there trying to catch his breath, and she could still see him shivering. One of his hands tried to wipe some of the stickiness from his skin, but the brush of his own fingers left him sucking air through his teeth in a sharp inhale.

"You okay?" She watched him stare at his hands as if seeing them for the first time, dazed and trembling.

"I feel amazing, it's...it's still going." He swallowed, hands hovering as if he were afraid to touch himself. "It's weird, but I think I like it." Hesitating for a moment, he licked his lips, then let his fingers trail from his collar down his chest, shivering when his fingertips brushed his nipple and over the sensitive places on his ribs. "Everything's so raw, but in a good way?"

"Should...should I take my finger out?"

"It's still in?" So focused on the new feelings, he started, staring down at his thighs in surprise. When she pulled her hand free he made a startled sound in the back of his throat, letting one arm drape across his eyes. "If I'm like this now, I don't even know what'll happen if I touch it. I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"You mean your cock?" Marinette would've laughed, if it hadn't been for the tiny sound he'd made and the nervous nod he gave her. Peeling off the glove and letting it turn inside out, she was free to rub soothing patterns across his skin, carefully bending over him to kiss his forehead without accidentally rubbing his still-dripping cock. "Do you want me to do this again sometime? I heard there's toys that make it easier." She smiled down at him, his arm shifting just enough so she could see a sliver of green through his soaked bangs.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are going to be the literal death of me." He whispered, reaching up to wrap his arms around her and pull her close, as if he were desperately in need of cuddles. "And I'm going to like it."

"I was worried I'd broken you for a second there." Her breath was soft against his skin, her kisses softer, her nose brushing across his forehead seeking a clean patch to nuzzle. He let out a laugh, breathless and groggy and dazed.

"Princess, you _did_. I think I died and saw the face of God for a moment."

"You can't escape me that easily, Chaton." She grinned, delighting in his tired chuckles before she kissed him again. "Let me know when you can walk again, and we'll go get you cleaned up. I don't think tissues are going to cut it." She looked up to see where the tissues were, just in case, then blanched.

"Oh my God, you got it on the _wall!_ " Marinette almost choked, staring in horror.

"I _what_?"

At least she wasn't the only one distressed by his newfound aim.


	6. Comfort Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's been struggling with juggling all her responsibilities, so what's a boyfriend to do aside from help her unwind?
> 
> Some domestic dom/sub with a return of Chat Noir's more...pointy and sharp accessories (no blood play I'm not quite that much of a deviant) as the BDSM gets heavier as it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY VERY FIRST CHAPTER THAT BROKE 10K WORDS. I am so proud of myself and also disappointed because where was this level of verboseness when I was writing Breathless Garden?? A true tragedy. But, I know I can make chapters this big now.
> 
> Also I haven't slept more than two hours since 5am yesterday and it's almost 2:30pm and I keep wanting to write more things but I just. YEAH THAT'S NOT HAPPENING anyways please enjoy the sin. I spent a lot of time trying to get a good feel for this, and I'm silly proud of it. Hope y'all enjoy!

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty..." There was a steely edge to her singsong voice as she wandered into the apartment, her heels held tight in one hand while the fingers of her other seemed to trail playfully along the wall. The sound of her voice had made him sit up a little straighter, hairs on the back of his neck standing on end, and by the time she rounded the corner into their living room his eyes were wide when they locked gazes. The look on her face was enough that his whole body felt the jolt of heat, even if it was tempered by a sudden flush of nerves. Swallowing his tea, he tried to hide the way his fingers trembled slightly as both he and his lady tore their gazes away from each other, severing the connection in an instant as Marinette realized he had a visitor. If he hadn't seen her do it before, the way her heated gaze snapped instantly into pleasant surprise would have been alarming.

"Nino! I hadn't realized you were coming over, how are you and Alya doing? We hardly get to see you anymore." Such a sweet smile, it completely masked the tension that had been bleeding off her a moment ago. Adrien took that moment to take another few hurried gulps of tea, wishing it were ice water. Marinette must have had a horrible day if she was walking into the apartment like she was ready to slay an akuma with her bare hands,, the knowledge buzzing along his spine and making his fingertips tingle. He had until Nino left, knowing she could be patient, and it left his mouth dry and his palms itching. Nino hadn't seemed to notice a thing, either that or he was purposefully ignoring the strange mood, and either way Adrien wanted to sigh in relief.

"Hey Marinette!" Nino rose off the couch to hug her, grinning easily as he almost had to duck his chin to look at her. "Can't complain, Alya's been tearing Paris apart chasing Ladybug and her new buddies all over the place like normal, and the gigs are good. Kinda hard to juggle around film school, but it's been fun. I was just telling Adrien about a new one coming up, you guys should totally come and I'll hook you up."

"We'd love to! Send me all the info and I'll see if I can't escape the office that day." How she managed to look so soft and warm when she was all nerves and fury underneath, Adrien couldn't tell, sliding past the pair to refill his cup with water. For a moment he felt her gaze on his back as he stepped into the kitchenette, like hot fingers trailing down his spine. Sucking in air, he tried to keep his shoulders relaxed as her attention returned to Nino, leaving him to down half his glass of water in peace.

"Will do, Alya'll be happy to see you, she's been complaining for ages that you haven't been able to go out together like you used to." Nino chuckled, and the memory of both their girlfriends dancing at the club had Adrien pressing his cold glass to his forehead. Alya and Marinette had a _very_ different dynamic when they were dancing, and the first time he'd witnessed it it had taken him half the night to recover. Then again he'd barely survived joining them, and he had _definitely_ not made it home unscathed from the experience.

He needed to stop thinking about it.

Being pinned between Alya and Marinette only for Marinette to drag him into the apartment by the front of his shirt and--no. Nope. Not thinking about it at all and he was in desperate need of adjusting the thermostat immediately. Rubbing his eyes and taking several deep breaths to steady himself, he tried to lean casually against the counter as he slowly sipped his ice water and watched Nino and Marinette talk. Her hands were flapping and fingers fluttered as she talked animatedly which was a good sign, and seeing it brought out his smile. Nino's calming presence took some of the edge off her and brought out her bright laugh, so when she saw Adrien watching her she gave him a look that was less naked hunger and more a warm promise. Warmth flushed through him again as he returned her smile, attention returning to what they were talking about rather than trying to recover his destroyed nerves.

"--and Adrien's been telling me all the work you've been putting into the new line. Sounds like you've been super busy. You gotta remember to take time for yourself, you know?" Nino smiled, gently bumping Marinette's shoulder with his knuckles and drawing out her bubbling giggle.

"I know! I really do, it's just been crazy for the last few weeks. The good news is that it's almost done. I should be wrapped up by next Saturday!" Marinette grinned, looking radiant as her cheeks flushed with pride. There was a flicker in her eyes then, her smile faltering in the split-second Nino looked away. If Adrien hadn’t been completely focused on her he’d have missed the way her gaze dropped to the floor before bouncing back with her gigawatt smile.

He’d known she was tired but it seemed she’d finally reached her breaking point, and the heat that she’d seared him with when she walked into the apartment slowed to a simmer. They’d had talks about this, several of them being very recent. He took one last sip of his water and pushed away from the counter to rejoin the pair, his hand instinctively moving to protectively cradle her against his side. An almost imperceptible tremor went through her at his touch, the hand he had resting on her shoulder moving to the back of her neck as she shifted her weight to turn towards him. Anyone else might not have noticed the way she let out a small sigh of relief as his thumb stroked the nape of her neck, feeling the tension slowly bleed from her beneath that small touch.

It wasn’t enough. Marinette was fraying at the edges from how tense she was, and he was determined to fix that once Nino had left for the night. When his best friend turned his back on them to reclaim his seat on the couch, Adrien let his fingers comb through the short hairs at the nape of her neck as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“ _Soon._ ” The deep rumble of his chest from that one word left her nearly trembling, her eyes falling closed as she nodded. He could tell she didn’t want to pull away yet, so he took his place in the middle of their couch, allowing room for her to curl up on the corner if she wanted to join them. He’d half expected her to lounge back against the cushions and drape her legs possessively across his lap, but tonight she tucked herself tight against his side. Forgoing her usual cheer, she didn’t bother to join their conversation, content to soak up his warmth when he lifted an arm to drape across her shoulders. To anyone else she simply would have looked tired, but this was more than that. The worst part of it was he found himself torn between wanting to care for Marinette immediately and not wanting to chase Nino out of their home when he hadn’t seen him in what felt like forever. Luckily he ended up not having to make that choice, as Nino caught his worried glances at Marinette and gave him a knowing smile.

“Hey man, I’ll call you and we can plan a proper hang out when Marinette’s not so burnt out, okay? You two take care, and I’ll send you the info about the gig coming up.” Clapping a hand on Adrien’s shoulder as he rose to his feet, Nino gave Marinette a playful little hair ruffle as he bid goodbye. She managed a smile and a kiss to Nino’s cheeks, but Adrien was the only one that managed walking Nino to the door. When he returned to the living room to see her curled in on herself with a pillow clutched tight to her chest, Adrien couldn’t help the scowl that crossed his face before he managed to push it down.

“Marinette.” The low rumble in his voice had her attention, her expression startlingly fragile compared to how she’d looked when she’d first come home. Settling into the couch beside her, his knees brushed hers as he turned towards her. For a brief moment, she squirmed beneath his gaze, only to uncoil enough that she could settle against him instead. When his arms wrapped around her once more he could feel the tremors in her limbs, even if her breathing was steady against his collar as she pressed her face to his throat. “What’s wrong?”

“Today wasn’t a good day. I almost wasn’t able to come home on time, there’s just so much work left to do. I’ve been running around all day and we barely got any breaks.” Her fingers brushed across his shirt, seeking warmth and the comforting texture of the fabric under her hand. He knew he was wearing one of her favorite tops, she liked the way it fit him, flattering his complexion and the softness of it when he’d worn it a few times. It was difficult resisting the ticklish sensation of her questing fingers along his sides, but her words worried him and had him scowling enough that he pulled back from kissing her forehead to really look at her.

“Mari, did you even eat today? Where’s the lunch I packed you?” He kept his voice steady, even if he couldn’t suppress the frustrated growl that crept in beneath his words that brought an unhappy flush to her cheeks.

“I...I didn’t get to eat it until almost five.” She ducked her head to avoid the disapproval she hated hearing in his voice, avoiding the dark look she was expecting. He hated it, hated the way she shrank from him and how she flinched when he took her hand and lifted it to inspect her fingertips. Her manicure was chipped, a couple of the nails broken, the cutiles torn. The most damning evidence was her fingertips, residue from bandages that had fallen off, obvious signs of needle pricks and an angry, red scorch mark along her forearm that was likely from a hot iron that she’d dropped or stumbled into, still glossy with anti-burn ointment. With Marinette she was always at her worst when she was tired, and between work both as a civilian and a hero she was obviously running herself beyond ragged.

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself again.” The words were gentle, but Marinette seemed to sag beneath them as if they were a heavy blow, and he lifted her fingers to kiss the chapped knuckles. When that hardly gained a reaction he reached for her, taking her by the chin and lifting her head until she met his gaze.

“Mari, you’re going to go take a bath while I make dinner. Go light some candles and get out that bath bomb you’ve been saving and relax until dinner’s ready.” His thumb brushed across her lower lip as he spoke, keeping her focused on his voice as she shivered in his arms. A pleased rumble escaped him as she nodded, yet there was a hesitation to it. Her teeth caught her lip as a tiny sound escaped her, dismayed and anxious and needy.

“Can you come with me?” The way her voice was so small almost hurt him, making him pull her close and tuck her head beneath his chin so he could press more kisses to the crown of her head. Listening to her sound so small and broken twisted his insides harder than he’d like to admit. “I don’t want to be by myself right now.”

“That’s fine, princess.” A new shiver went through her as he purred her nickname, a soft flush gracing her cheeks this time as he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. “Go get ready and I’ll draw the bath.” Eyes narrowing as he watched her pull away and gather up her shoes, he noted she’d brought in a package with her that she took to the bedroom instead of leaving it on the dining table. Later, he’d ask her about it, once the more immediate worries were taken care of.

By the time he’d started drawing the bath, Marinette padded into the bathroom with him, still looking subdued and anxious. More red welts and signs of bandages marked her feet and heels, and he fought off another scowl. She should have known better than to wear those new heels when she had a full day ahead of her, hadn’t he warned her? No wonder she’d come home carrying them instead, and it had likely ruined her stockings that she’d been wearing when she left the flat that morning. Dipping his fingers beneath the faucet one more time to check the temperature, he flicked the water from his fingers before turning to her. Marinette didn’t even protest when he began to undress her, instead nuzzling against him and burying her face in his chest when he pulled her blouse off and reached around her. Crooning to her, he let his fingertips glide along her spine from the waistband of her skirt up to her bra, easily unfastening it with one hand. A small trick he’d taught himself to impress her, to tease her with when they were younger and she’d first warmed up to letting him do more than kiss her or hold her hand. A small smile tugged at his lips as he remembered how red she’d gone the first time he did it right without fumbling, and how he’d kissed her shoulders until she squirmed and shoved his face away because she was overstimulated.

Tonight he saved the teasing for another time, brushing his lips across the shell of her ear and caressing her shoulderblades. Letting his mouth wander along the trail of freckles that dusted her skin as her clothes fell to the floor one by one. When he pulled away she tried to follow him, needing his touch and the security his embrace gave her, but he stilled her with a touch. A fingertip gently placed below the hollow of her throat, a sign to wait, for patience. Even if he had to steel his heart to the way her eyes seemed so close to spilling over, he knew she needed him to be firm for at least this one moment. Lifting his hand only when he was certain she wouldn’t move, he brushed his knuckles across her cheeks and let her lean into him. To kiss his palm as he wiped the tears from her eyes before they could spill over. Taking her face in both hands, his thumbs stroked her cheeks until she relaxed, letting her eyes fall shut as her breathing deepened and steadied. He could almost hear the way her heartbeat slowed from its strained pounding. _Good._

“Wait here, Mari.” Planting a gentle kiss between her brows, he almost stepped away, pausing just long enough to trail a finger along the curve of her jaw. Without a word she followed the movement, turning towards him just enough to meet his gaze when she opened her eyes. “What do you say?” His gaze was hooded as he waited, watching the way her breath caught before she took a deep breath to steady herself without his touch.

“ _Cataclysm._ ” The word sounded foreign when she said it, but he nodded, pressing another kiss to her hair as a reward before he stepped away. She’d never had to use their safe word yet, and he doubted they’d need it tonight, but the more of herself she gave him the more vulnerable she became. They were both that way, needing the comfort and stability they only seemed to gain from each other. When he returned, he found her waiting patiently, toying with her Miraculous now that her hair was shorn so short she had nothing to fidget with. She went still the moment he stepped into the bathroom, bowing her head as he slipped a necklace around her throat and clasped it for her.

A simple pale chain with a small charm, her fingers immediately moving to brush across the tiny pendant as she relaxed. The kiss he planted just above the clasp drew a sigh from her, and he let the tip of his nose drift through her hair before he straightened. Lifting her hand from her throat, he gestured towards the bath, guiding her to it and easing her into the shimmering warm water. A sweet fragrance filled the air as he tugged his shirt off, a faint smirk playing across his face as he glanced back to the tub. Sure enough, the only thing he could see of Marinette was her knees, her hands, and her face from her nose up as she watched her colorful bath bomb fizz and spin in the water as it dissolved. He _really_ needed to buy her more of those, the simple delight of a scented bath and the way the sweet fragrance always clung to her for the rest of the night was reason enough. Still, he couldn’t deny he enjoyed sitting in the bath with her, feeling her melt into him as the water stole away her stress and tension.

That and he’d be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy coming away covered in glitter and smelling like fruit and candy on occasion. Or regularly. Marinette was very fond of cuddling when he sparkled and smelled delicious, at least in her words at the time. She hadn’t quite been purring but she’d certainly been nibbling and kissing him enough that he was convinced delicious was exactly what he wanted to be as often as possible. Whatever it took to keep her wanting to bury her face against him and hold him like she never wanted to let go.

Sinking into the bath behind her, he didn’t pull her close, merely letting her fall back against him when she wanted to. There was none of the usual teasing words or wandering fingers, just his low purring rumble as her head rested against his shoulder. At least until one hand rose from the water to stroke along his cheek, her fingertips brushing across his lips and he indulged her by kissing each finger in turn.

“ _Chaton_ …” Still her voice sounded too soft, fragile around the edges and he held her hand, not letting her pull it away.

“I’m not your kitten tonight, princess.” The rumble in his chest never abated, and his words weren’t harsh, but the way her fingers flexed in his grip let him know she’d heard him.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Came the murmured response. Better, and more so when she let out a soft sound when rewarded with another kiss to her knuckles. Slowly he’d coax her out of her shell tonight, but for now he purred until she relaxed again. Her trembling fingers resting against the curve of his shoulder where it met his neck as his hands clasped around her stomach beneath the water. With the warmth of the bath and his continued purring, the water had hardly begun to cool by the time she seemed to shake off whatever was causing the tremors. One less thing for him to worry about while he mulled over what to fix for dinner, his thumbs idly stroking the smooth skin of her stomach.

Adrien hated seeing her like this, as much as he enjoyed spoiling her and showering her with affection. It was one thing to jokingly smother her with his love, and another to see his lady so exhausted she was barely able to keep herself together. To see the anxiety building in her eyes and tensing her spine, her lively flutters reduced to tremors and shakes. It was true the akuma attacks had been poorly timed, and the seasons were shifting again so her winter moodiness wasn’t quite gone. That alone shouldn’t have done this to her, she’d weathered worse things with a smirk and a scoff, but this wasn’t lycee anymore. It wasn’t university. They’d been fighting Papillon for almost half their lives and he knew she was tired. Knew there’d been nights where she’d cried herself hoarse because she wanted it to be over so they could live lives that were more normal. He knew she wouldn’t give up being Ladybug any sooner than he’d forfeit the freedom of being Chat Noir, but she wanted more than that. Still, this was something different.

How much had she been sleeping, lately? Not enough. They’d also had too many talks of her skipping meals either by forgetfulness (always a danger when her routine was disrupted and her distractions were at their peak), or because of a schedule that was beyond her control. Again, this was a passing problem that came with the seasons in the fashion industry and it wasn’t the first time he’d had her frazzled and at her wit’s end with frustration, but while alone these things shouldn’t have been enough, perhaps it was everything all at once that had finally broken her down? It would make the most sense.

A pale knee rose out of the water as she shifted, and his hand rested lightly on it, his thumb stroking the smooth flesh. Marinette let out a sigh, the sort he usually heard on Sunday mornings when the light spilled across the bed and she was happily snuggled in a tangle of blankets and pillows. Content, and hopefully happy. For now it seemed the anxieties were chased to the farthest corners of her mind and they could stay there. He traced patterns across her bare skin just to feel her shift, drawing out a breathy giggle before she hid her face against his neck. She was so easy to tease, even after so long, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything. Brushing a fingertip along the shell of her ear, he purred to her, feeling her shiver against him as the hand on his shoulder tensed.

“Time to get out, princess. You still need dinner, and you’re going to bed _on time_ tonight. Do you understand?” He could feel her nodding, her fingers tensing as she snuggled closer for just a moment longer before she knew she had to pull away.

“Yes sir.” Charcoal lashes hid the blue of her eyes as she ducked her head, and he watched them flutter as he drew a low moan from her simply by brushing his thumb across her lower lip. Marinette had the prettiest pout, he was incredibly lucky that she rarely chose to use it against him. Lifting his hands from her because he knew she’d never be able to pull away if he didn’t--a weakness they shared even if he refused to admit it on nights like this--he helped her step out and towelled her dry. It was his towel he handed her, and when he looked back he found her pressing it to her face so she could breathe in the lingering scent of his shampoo from his shower that morning. The added benefit was now it would smell like her the next time he needed to use it.

With the towel still half-draped around her like a shawl, she padded after him, lingering close enough to be his shadow and leaning heavily against him when he stopped by her dresser. Normally he would have been content to let her snuggle with him, but a glance at the clock was enough to remind him that they didn’t have time to indulge her. She needed to get back on schedule if she was going to be anywhere near functional in the morning. Luckily the fact that he’d gone still and not reciprocated her wordless requests for cuddles was enough of a deterrent tonight. Adrien was glad she caught on, he didn’t want to discipline her when she was like this. Not tonight. There’d be plenty of other chances, but not tonight.

Her hands were fluttering again, plucking at the towel and her lower lip as she hovered indecisively over open drawers. Wherever her mind was, it wasn’t where it should be. He’d almost taken a step towards her when she caught herself, picking out three different options and laying them out neatly on the bed. That done, she stepped back, shifting her weight from one foot to the other before she stopped, pulling tightly on the edges of the towel to keep herself focused. The fidgeting was not a good sign, the bath had helped, but it was obviously still not better _enough_. Watching her until she flushed and ducked her head, Adrien looked over the different outfits with a critical eye. Marinette had chosen things for comfort, favoring soft fabrics and favorite colors over tantalizing and titillating. True, the one pair of silky panties was a favorite of both of theirs during playtime, but it was still soft and she’d always favored comfortable, girlish lace trim when she could get it.

Still...his gaze settled on the final outfit. The others were simple pajama shorts or yoga pants and spaghetti strap sleep tops, but the third was one of his old shirts from the beginning of university that he’d outgrown when he’d finally been allowed to manage his own diet without sneaking snacks. The sleeves had grown too tight across his biceps and cut off circulation, so it had ended up going home with Marinette one morning after she’d fallen asleep on his couch during movie and game night. She’d modified it a little since then, widening the collar to show off more of her shoulders, but he found his favorite thing about it was how she’d still pull it up over her nose and insist it still smelled like him.

“That one, princess. Put it on and then we’ll go make dinner.” He pointed to his shirt and its matching pajama shorts, then pulled his towel from her hands so he could kiss the top of her head. “Get comfortable, we’ll be eating in the living room tonight.” Normally that was reserved for movie night, but he wanted her in his lap, and their dining table and matching chairs were not big enough for Marinette to perch on his thigh like she tended to. Especially if she was having a bad fidget night from stress. Once she’d slipped into her outfit, he took her by the shoulders to hold her still, then gently ran a brush through her hair until her eyelids drooped and she let out a soft trilling hum. Much better.

Leading her to the kitchenette, he pulled out a seat for her so she could be close, his phone set out with a quick recipe as he took down what he needed from the pantry. It was nights like this that he was grateful his friends had been determined to teach him how to cook, especially when Mariette hummed happily at the smells wafting towards her from the sizzling pan. True, it wasn’t the _fastest_ meal, but it was better than the rushed handfuls of snacks Marinette had hidden in her desk at work, or the takeout that would’ve taken just as long to get to their apartment. With the initial work done, he set the pan to simmer and placed a lid on it, then turned his attention back to his sleepy princess.

Now that she was dressed and fresh from a bath, she seemed content to watch him, half curled up in her seat as she draped across the high back of the chair. When he drew close enough to reach, she uncurled, fingers grasping at his wrist in a silent request. He waited for a moment before he let her have what she wanted, standing close enough to let her rest her head against his chest.

“You don’t get to sleep until after dinner, princess.” Adrien watched her rub her cheek against his chest, her half-curled fingers resting against his sides.

“Thank you for dinner, sir. It smells delicious.” Her breath was hot and ticklish against his stomach, but he somehow managed not to shiver. Instead his fingers combed through her damp hair, one hand settling on the nape of her neck. His thumb stroked along her spine and through the short strands of hair, and Marinette sagged against him with a happy sigh.

“It better.” He purred, warmth spreading through his belly as she left lazy kisses above his navel. “Tomorrow you’re not wearing high heels, princess. I don’t care what’s in season or what your boss thinks. When I say it’s time for bed, then I expect you to go to sleep. When I text you to tell you it’s lunch time, you eat within the hour, do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Her eyes had fallen shut as she pillowed her head against him, yet her gaze met his the moment he touched his finger to her chin. “No high heels tomorrow, I have to go to bed on time when you say so, and I eat when you tell me to.”

“Good girl,” his purr deepened, his gaze hooded. “A princess that doesn’t listen is one that doesn’t get rewards. If I find you skipped meals again, you’re going to find yourself untouched until that project is finished, do you understand?” The way her eyes widened in panic at the harshness of his punishment was reassuring. If Marinette was frightened at the idea of having to go without even the most casual kiss or touch then it was more likely she’d remember. He didn’t like being strict with her, but if Marinette was on the verge of a breakdown then he had to do something. It should have never gotten as bad as this.

“Y-yes sir, I won’t disobey.” As she shook her head, he lifted her chin. Soon she was pushing herself up until she was kneeling on the chair, her hands finding his shoulders. Lips pursed in a silent plea for his affection, a flush spread across her cheeks as his purr rumbled through them both. Taking her by the chin, he captured her lips, claiming her with a bite. Her lower lip trapped in his fangs, he growled deep in his chest and felt her tremble, hear her heart fluttering. _Good_. When his kiss turned tender, she was soft and pliable under his hands, the reminder that she was his was enough to leave her almost boneless. The temptation to slide his hands beneath her clothes and claim her was strong, but dinner was almost ready and she was tired.

Another time, then. Likely tomorrow if she behaved well. If it was an especially good day, she’d get rewarded. Already he was thinking of what she could earn if she made it the rest of the week without a skipped meal or missed bedtime. Something very nice would be in store for her if she finished the collection early. The sound of the timer tore his thoughts away from the image of her flushed and writhing in delight. As well as forcing him to pull back from the marks he was leaving on her throat, and he swore silently. Flushed and panting, Marinette mewled and squirmed as he ran his fingers over the darkening welts. He’d gotten distracted thinking of what he’d do to her later and he’d acted on instinct. Now she’d need to wear something with a high collar or cover them with makeup in the morning. Something to remember for later when he had the time and she was feeling well enough for him to indulge the desire to mark her where everyone could see. It was more tempting than he wanted to admit.

He had meant to keep the evening from taking that sort of turn so she’d actually _sleep_ , as Marinette was always hard to calm down once he’d riled her up. Taking down a single plate, he ignored her whimpers and tiny moans, focused on slicing a fresh baguette to go with their chicken provencal rather than how she was trying to goad him into touching her more. No matter how tempting her pout was or how the whining noises she made dripped liquid heat down his spine. Instead he focused on plating their dinner, and Marinette’s soft huff was followed by her sliding off the chair to gather up their cutlery and napkins when she realized her bids for his attention were in vain.

“Just the one set tonight, princess. Come along.” His stern tone had grown more honeyed, dark and velvety in a way that sent a visible shiver down her spine that he caught out of the corner of his eye. Who knew that she was the type to melt when he used the right tone of voice? That had come as a very pleasant surprise one evening on patrol when he’d leaned in to whisper a joke and found her blushing and sputtering instead. He may or may not have abused this knowledge extensively trying to find exactly what left her squirming the most, for science of course.

Settling into the corner of the couch, he lifted the plate to the side as Marinette followed him with tentative steps. For now she sat beside him, molding herself against his side and resting her cheek against his shoulder, her legs tucked beneath her. He hadn’t given her permission to sit on his lap yet, but he could see the hopeful look in her eyes and felt how she gingerly pressed her fingertips to his bicep. Soft open-mouthed kisses soon followed, bringing a small smile to his face as he carefully cut their meal. Separating the bones and taking care that everything was bite-sized, the steam from the chicken alone was enough to have his mouth watering. Cat-like senses sharpened his sense of smell, though thankfully his stomach didn’t rumble when he lifted the fork to blow on it before taking a bite.

Not bad, for a first time with this recipe. He was still not the best chef, but it was vastly improved from when he was still setting fire to pans or the incident with the pressure cooker that nearly had him banned from Nino and Alya’s flat for a week. The second bite he offered to Marinette once he’d blown on it, the eager way she’d leaned in to accept it warmed his chest. _Such a good princess._ His purr returned as he nuzzled her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The way she blushed and sucked her lip made him wonder if he’d spoken aloud, but it didn’t matter. As long as she ate without a fuss or trying to distract him for a different kind of meal, she’d be rewarded. Though occasionally he did have to pause to wipe some sauce from her lip, enjoying the way her flush deepened as he licked his thumb clean.

“Princess, come closer.” The plate held out of the way now that it was half empty, Adrien patted his thigh, hiding his amusement as Marinette seemed to almost leap forward before she caught herself. So quick to please, or perhaps she simply wanted to be so desperately close, either way she seemed to pour herself into his lap, all long legs and shy smiles as she tucked her face into his throat to leave a trail of kisses from his chin to his collarbone. Always so affectionate, dragging out his purrs as her fingers trailed across his chest, but now wasn’t the time for cuddling as much as they both enjoyed it. The brief flash of bared fangs was enough to still her questing fingers, her hands finding their way back to her lap with a breathy apology.

Buffing his cheek against her bangs, he continued to feed her, watching as her eyelids began to droop the more she ate. Warm food and a long day, and the magic of a hot bath were the perfect combination to leave her half asleep. His constant purring only quickened her exhaustion, feeling her melt against him as his fingers trailed along her spine in languid strokes. When the plate was clean and her head was pillowed against his shoulder, Adrien gently patted her thigh to rouse her, knowing if he tried to carry her one-handed like this then something was going to end up on the floor.

“Wake up, princess. Help me clean and then it’s bedtime.” A kiss to her brow got her attention, and she managed to make it to her feet without stumbling. With a hand at the small of her back to keep her steady, the dishes were set to soak and leftovers put away. They could wash them tomorrow when she wasn’t dozing on her feet, and the moment everything was tended to, he took her in his arms. The feel of her hands wrapped around his shoulders and her head resting against his chest felt so right, and the way her eyelashes and cheeks shimmered from the bath drew a smile out of him. They hadn’t even made it to the bedroom and she was almost asleep in his arms.

Yet as soon as he’d laid her in the bed, her lips twisted and her hold on his shoulders tightened. Adrien had to bite back a sigh, he had a feeling this would happen. The look in her hooded gaze was enough to tell him exactly what she wanted before she could even open her mouth.

“Sir…” No amount of pleading was supposed to sway him, but it still caught him by the heart, and he only had himself to blame. The dark marks blossoming along her pale throat were all his doing, and her bare thighs drew his eye as she turned towards him as she grew restless.

“Princess, I said it was bedtime.” There was a growl of warning in his voice, and she bit her lip, her gaze falling but there was still a push. Marinette was not deterred yet, and he had to mentally weigh whether telling her no or letting her beg a little more would be preferable. A quick glance at the clock told him he had a little more time before she’d have to be asleep, so depending on what exactly she wanted he might be willing to let her have it. It depended entirely on how she asked.

“I know, sir. It’s just, I mean--” she paused as his fingers pressed to her lips, her eyes widening.

“Focus, princess. I’ve told you if you want something, you need to speak clearly.” Keeping his tone gentle helped with her stammers, and he took her by the chin to lift her face so she’d meet his gaze instead of how it trailed aimlessly. “When you speak you need to look me in the eye. Try again.” His thumb brushed her lower lip in encouragement, the pretty pink that stained her cheeks spreading to her ears and shoulders.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry.” So soft he wouldn’t have heard her if he wasn’t Chat Noir, but he’d forgive her this once. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips, lingering where his thumb had been before she captured her lower lip in her teeth. Taking a deep breath, Marinette closed her eyes as she blew it out, and when she met his gaze again she didn’t even squirm. _Much better_.

“Please sir, may I please be touched before bed?” There was still a nervous flutter in her voice and his brows arched, studying her until she was shifting again, her thighs rubbing and he could see the shimmer on her bare skin.

“ _Purr_ haps.” It slipped from him before he could stop it, the rumble deep in his chest and making his voice gravelly, a hint of fangs glinted in the light as he spoke. “It depends on how the princess wants to be touched, now doesn’t it? You know it’s bedtime, and missing bedtime means no rewards.” Amazing how quickly her eyelids fell at the sound of his voice, how she seemed to sag into the hand that cradled her jaw and trusted him not to wrap it tight around her throat even as his voice grew deep and dangerous. The gentle purrs traded for a growl and her body was so ready for him that he could taste it on the air. _Damn_ , he hadn’t meant to do this, he wanted her to sleep. He'd brought this on himself whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Please, sir." Her words were breathless with want and sleep and it cut clean through him. He would have given her anything she wanted but he had to keep himself together. God, he felt like he was bad at this some nights, he just wanted to cave to her and give her anything she asked him to, but no. He had to shrug that voice off, the one that wanted to bend to her, to let her have her way with him. Straightening his spine and deepening his growl, he watched her through his eyelashes, seeing how she shivered at his touch. No, he couldn't bend to her tonight, but he couldn't make her sleep when she was like this. It would be a constant battle with her wandering hands and needy moans and then he'd have to punish her when he wanted to avoid that. So he waited.

"Please, I want to feel your claws again, sir." Her hands were on his wrist as she met his gaze, lip caught in her teeth as she bit back whatever sound was threatening to spill from her at the look on his face. His claws? Heat gripped him and he leaned in, lifting her onto her knees by tipping her head until she followed on instinct. Made her rise to meet him with suggestion alone.

"What makes you think you've earned my claws, _purrincess?_ " His voice was silk over steel now, and her lashes fluttered, her nose almost brushing his and he could feel the ragged puff of her breath against his cheek. There was no winning now, her scent so strong he could drink the air, and he dragged his teeth along her jaw. The threat of a bite had her trembling, her heart pounding as her hands fell from his wrist to twist in the fabric of her shirt, tugging it lower as she wedged her hands between her thighs to keep from squirming. Bare shoulders and the smooth skin just below her collarbones met his gaze and he was so tempted to leave dark marks there as well. _Mine_.

He clamped down on that voice just as a deeper growl rose, baring his teeth for a moment before he pulled away, watching her with hooded gaze.

"I..." She had to stop, swallowing heavily, forcing herself to breathe and not simply moan as she practically hung in his grip. "I want your touch so badly, sir. I know I need to sleep but I need you, I want you, sir. Please, please may I have your claws sir?" She looked so pretty when she begged, her hands lifting to her breasts, still anxiously twisting her shirt between them and exposing so much of her stomach. Aching for more than just his gentle touches. He'd seen the dangerous glint in her eye when she walked into the apartment. He'd expected her to take it out of his hide, not wanting it for herself.

His gaze slid to the clock once more, then back to her, his nose brushing through the hair around her ear as he nipped sharply at her earlobe to hear her whine. If it was the claws she wanted, then she'd get them. Licking his lips before he straightened, he felt his hair stand on end at the sight of her breathless and wanting in his hand. The open need in her eyes burned him, and his thumb traced the shape of her lips before pushing between them. Without prompting, she began to suck, mewing drunkenly around him.

"You have twenty minutes, princess. If it's the claws you want, then that's what you'll get, but no more. I suggest you remember that once your time is up, I'll not be taking any more requests." It was probably unfair to stroke her tongue with his thumb as he spoke, but she looked almost delirious with desire as it was. She nodded, and though she knew he had to, she still leaned forward with a soft sound of longing when he pulled away and crossed to the closet. There was one good thing about those blasted designer costumes, it was that when they wanted to enjoy each other without wasting Plagg or Tikki's energy, they could. Even if Adrien had needed to make a special request for his own.

Pulling out the gloves, he tested the tips of the claws, considering whether or not to leave the protective caps on. He should, he knew, but Marinette was practically coming apart at the seams and he needed to exhaust her. She'd better have an excellent outfit ready for tomorrow, perhaps he'd need to help her pick one out in the morning. One by one the claw caps were popped off and left in the box he kept hidden in the closet before he turned back to the bed, Marinette's breath catching as he tugged the leather gloves on one at a time and flexed his fingers. The claws caught the light and her scent was enough to drive him into a frenzy, but he tensed his jaw, fighting back the urge to pin her down and bite until she screamed his name. _Not tonight._

Instead he crossed the room like a prowling panther, watching her sink back into the mattress as if she couldn't hold herself up anymore. The mattress sank beneath his weight as he crawled over her, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek with the back of his knuckles and let her take a long look at the wicked claws he'd left unsheathed. Let the sight of their points filter through the sleep and lust-addled fog that was her brain.

"What do we say, _purrincess?_ " The claws flexed, trailing the smooth curve down the soft roundness of her cheek. It took her a moment to remember how to speak, distracted as she was by nuzzling against his leather clad knuckles.

"Cataclysm, sir." He had to commend her for being able to talk when she was so worked up, and he stooped to press a kiss to her lips, devouring her low groan only to pull away with a parting nip.

"Good girl. Now, I suggest if you want something, you'd best ask nicely." His growl was answered with a moan as Marinette sagged into the pillows, her head falling back to expose her throat again and letting her necklace catch the light. Such a needy princess this evening, he'd have to do something about that. A shiver rippled through her as he combed her hair with his claws, dragging them across her scalp just to tease a sigh from her. True he didn't have his proper fangs in this form, but his teeth were still sharper than they'd been when he was a teen, and he dragged them across her throat just to feel her quake beneath him. Already she was worked up to the point near tears, which was no good. He needed to relieve that tension, bleed it out of her a little at a time, and he pressed his face against her throat and drank her scent. It was going to be a very long night for him.

Marinette whimpered beneath him, her chest rising to meet the hand that trailed down her neck, the pads of his fingers ghosting along the dips and valleys before his claws snagged on her shirt. A sharp gasp rewarded him, his lips peeling back into a smirk as he chuckled, wedging one of his thighs between hers to pin her. It wasn't the same when he only had the gloves on, but at the same time he could feel _everything_. Her wet heat pooling between them, the way her own fingers dragged along his sides. The way her breasts pressed against him as she tried to pull him closer and her dismayed mewling noises when he simply chuckled at her.

"Now, now, _purrincess_. What did we say about using your words?" His breath was hot and wet against her chest, his tongue flicking out to lap at the hollow of her throat and her shimmering clavicle. A sharp whine escaped her through clenched teeth, and it took everything he had not to bite her when her hips rocked hard against his thigh. Dangerously close to his obvious erection, and he didn't want her near it tonight. Once she had her hands on it, it was almost impossible to keep them off. Instead he dragged his claws down her sides, watching her shiver as gooseflesh broke out on her bare skin.

“ _Please_ , sir!” Marinette bit her lip hard enough that she nearly bloodied it, and he had to tease her with kisses to force her to let it go. His lips lingered over the welt she left, his tongue tracing her teeth marks as his growl rumbled. Dragging his claws along her ribs brought her back, even if she sounded dazed. “Please touch my skin, sir.”

“Well done, _purrincess_ …” He grinned against her ear as he purred, feeling the way her thighs hugged his own as she trembled beneath him. So sensitive tonight, he mused, dragging his lips down the column of her throat to kiss her around her necklace. While he distracted her with kisses, his hands smoothed over her sides, stilling her shakes and soothing her tremors. It wasn’t hard to find the hem of her shirt, sliding his hands beneath it to the lovely sound of her sucking air between her teeth. Soon she was shivering again, her wavering moans loud in his ears as his claws dragged over muscle and ribs, teasing every curve and leaving a path of gooseflesh in their wake. It wasn’t until he heard the trembling cry of _my Lord_ that he almost drew blood with claw and tooth. Her thighs clamped so tight around his that he almost couldn’t move as she cried out, spine arching towards him as ten red welts blossomed along her ribs. Her shirt was bunched up beneath her chin before he could think clearly again, and he didn’t wait for her to ask before he latched on to one of her nipples. The other was untouched for only a moment, remembering not to crush her at the last second. Instead of the sharp grasp of claws on her unprotected flesh, he palmed her ribs, gliding upward to cup her breast and knead it. Only occasionally did his claws prick her flesh, and when they did he felt her rock against his thigh with just the slightest flex of her hips.

Teasing her nipple with his tongue, he glanced up at her throat, pleased with the colors he’d left on her freckled skin. She’d be gorgeous in the morning, painted in reds and pinks and deep purples, and he nipped her just to hear her cry his name once more. Flicking her other nipple, he couldn’t help but grin at her whimper, or how she went still and shivered as his claw pricked the tip. Her breathing went shallow, her thighs shuddering as they hugged his, and all the while he lazily circled the taut nub of flesh, taking care to use the smooth side and only just graze her with the sharp point. No blood tonight, at least not intentionally. Tugging on her nipple with his teeth, her spine arched as he suckled hard, pulling until she slipped from his mouth with a wet pop. Adrien sat back, rolling her wet nipple between his finger and thumb and watched her gasp for air, only to descend on the other with a wicked grin.

Marinette’s hands were buried in his hair in an instant, almost sobbing as he tortured her other breast like he had the first. He didn’t still her hips as she arched against him, rolling them with every teasing bite and suck he left on her. By the time he’d pulled away and released her teat, she had pinprick marks dotting both breasts, and glistening red welts from his fanged kisses. So much for a gentle and relaxed evening, he snorted, yet still licked his lips as he drank in the view before him. Stooping to kiss the welts he’d left along her ribs, he was not at all surprised to feel her hands in his hair again, gently pushing in a silent bid for him to bend lower.

“My Lord, _please_ , sir--” she stopped to gasp for air as his fangs nipped the edge of her ribcage, sighing as his tongue dragged along the mark he’d left. “Please finish me, sir.”

“Hmm?” He paused, licking his lips and making a show of pushing himself up so he could gaze down at her through his lashes again. A hand gripped her chin, two of his claws resting on her lips just enough that she could feel them bite her flesh. “You asked for my claws and I gave them to you.”

“Yes sir, thank you for that, sir.” Marinette panted, kissing his fingertips and the claws that continued to tease her lips. “I promise I’ll go to sleep sir, but it hurts.” She whimpered, her lips trembling as she rocked against his thigh once more before she could stop herself. Or maybe she did it on purpose. With Marinette it was sometimes difficult to say. Still, he growled in warning as her thighs grew dangerously close to the tent in his boxer briefs, even as it twitched at her closeness.  
“My Lord, _please_ I promise I’ll sleep.” Her whining was rising in pitch, breathless and everything that sent his hair on end as his whole body ached to bury itself inside her and his fingers itched to mark her. As he nipped her neck to still her, his lips leaving one last mark just below her ear as he checked the time. She had a few more minutes left, he’d be merciful tonight. Taking her chin in his hand once more, he turned her to face him, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“You’re so pretty when you beg, _purrincess_.” He nuzzled her, loving the way she followed him to feel her lips brush his again. “Now, say please one last time. I want to feel it when you say it.” He grinned, all gleaming fangs and deep purrs, his claws teasing her throat and hip.

“Please, my Lord- _oh!_ ” Her face froze in a gasp, her words lost in a delighted moan as he plunged his fingers under her panties and into her folds. He’d slipped his glove at the last second, tossing it aside while she was distracted so he could feel how wet she was and not worry about hurting her.

“Sing for me, _purrincess_ , there’s a good girl...” He crooned, his cock aching at how wet she was, the sound and feel of her wet folds hugging his fingers tight. Kissing a path down her ribs, his claws teased her flank as they moved to settle on her hip. Hooking them into her shorts and panties, he dragged them lower, kissing beneath her navel and purring when she lifted her hips to help him undress her. Such a good girl, tonight. He was very proud, adding another finger just to hear her whimper and feel her clench around him. Close, but not close enough, though he had plans to fix that.

Kneading her backside and trembling thighs, Adrien rubbed his face along her inner thighs to feel her flinch at the rough rasp of his stubble, listening to her whimpers melt into adoring cooing sounds as he left a path of kisses where he’d been. Yet the sounds she’d made before were nothing like the way she nearly screamed his name when he trapped her clit in his lips and sucked, digging his fingers into her inner wall just to see her thighs leap upward. After that he was far more gentle, purring into her as he drank her nectar, teasing every centimeter of her folds with his tongue as his fingers coaxed her closer. Claws dragging along her unprotected thighs and bit into her backside just to feel her shudder, only to soothe her by kissing and lapping at her clit. His gaze hooded and locked on hers as she clutched the pillow behind her head, Adrien bared his fangs in a grin before wrapping his lips about her clit one last time and purring deep and hard as he sucked.

He nearly carved a piece of her thigh out as her knees clamped tight about his head, but the way she nearly sobbed as she came was worth it. His second glove was tossed aside as he kissed her back to consciousness, pressing tender open-mouthed kisses to every part of her except her clit as she came down from her high. Licking his lips clean of her juices, he wiped his chin with the back of his hand before he rose, gathering her up in his arms and holding her close as she trembled.

“There, it’s alright Mari. I’ve got you.” He kissed her forehead and her eyebrows, gently rubbing her sides and avoiding the marks his claws had left. “I’m right here.” He breathed a soft sigh when her arms finally rose to wrap around his shoulders, clinging weakly to him as she shivered from the aftershocks. Leaving a wandering path of kisses down her neck and shoulder, he lifted a hand to kiss her fingers and knuckles, then the heel of her hand and the inside of her wrist.

“Marinette?” He pressed her palm to his cheek, watching her face carefully. “ _Mari_.”

“Mmmm?” She was struggling to focus on his face, and he stroked her wrist with his thumb to try and draw her attention. He couldn’t tell if she was still mid-orgasm or if it was the exhaustion finally claiming her for its own.

“Mari I’m going to go get something for your cuts, I’ll be right back.” He pressed a kiss to her knuckles, and almost chuckled when she made a tiny sound of protest, trying to hold him back. “Marinette, I need to, I scratched you too hard and we need to clean it up.” Adrien offered her a gentle smile and she sulked, but eventually sank back into the pillows with a small sigh. Leaving a few kisses on her shoulders and hip seemed to soothe her, and Adrien let his palm trail over her thigh before he scooped his gloves off the floor and bed and left them on the dresser for the night. He’d clean them later, disappearing only as long as it took to gather up the first aid kit and return to clean up Marinette’s scratches. Luckily it seemed he’d only nicked her a couple times, the rest were all cosmetic, but he spread ointment across them anyway just to be sure. With the first aid kit set aside, he finally let her pull him onto the bed next to her, where he let her tug him close so she could slot herself against him.

With a happy sigh, Marinette buried her face in his shoulder and soon sagged with sleep, and Adrien checked the time. _Thank God._ Just barely made it, even if it did mean he’d likely be trapped here for a while longer with a painfully hard boner while his girlfriend slept like a rock. Small sacrifices, he thought, running his fingers over the raised marks he’d left on her thigh and unable to help the crooked smile that tugged his lips and bared his fangs.

Yet so very worth it, she was going to look _lovely_ in the morning.


	7. Double Helpings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Marinette thinks she has her week under control, one loose akuma attack threatens to throw everything out the window. Too tired and frustrated to want to deal with it, she calls it a night, but the night seems to have _other_ plans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE BACK! After an extended break from this fic due to working on.....three? Four other different fics? (My gosh I have been all over the place) I have returned! The beta's are all off doing exciting real life adventures WHICH MEANS IT'S TIME FOR THE SPICE!
> 
> It's unbeta'd, and aside from Aggressive Nibbling and a Maribug in control I can't think of any other warnings, so as always, please enjoy, and we'll see you all next time!

It had been an almost unbearably long day between work and the akuma battle that lasted most of the evening. Marinette collapsed face-first into bed, lucky that she’d somehow managed to make her way through the entire apartment before she crashed completely. The battle had lasted far too long for her liking when she was already aching and sore and struggling with exhaustion, and she’d barely managed to put food in her face before dragging herself home. Two more days and she’d be done, the new designs were almost finished, and she was ahead of schedule. Yet the stupid akuma had nearly ruined her streak of good behaviour and she wasn’t about to let her week end on a sour note because of _Papillon_.

Still, she probably should have changed out of her clothes before she let gravity pull her into the bed, as she felt her eyelids drooping the instant her face smashed into Adrien’s pillow. Something about his scent just made her want to dig herself deeper into the blankets even on a good day, and when she was already at the tipping point of slipping into unconsciousness it was an irresistible siren call. The sting of the scratches from the day before were faint, and she hardly noticed the weight of the necklace she wore. The fingers that soon combed through her hair and the gentle murmur of her fiance's voice lulled her deeper into the bedding’s soft embrace, and Marinette went boneless under his hands as they rubbed her back, the warmth of his touch all that mattered as he sighed and began to carefully undress her. Soon enough she was completely unresponsive, wrapped in a soft shirt that was two sizes too large and buried under a heavy blanket, her boyfriend’s pillow hugged tight to her chest.

* * *

“Chaton, behind you!” Her bandalore flew from her hand, her partner not even blinking as its passage ruffled his hair, striking the akuma behind him. Dropping in an instant, Chat Noir twisted, long legs sweeping behind him as he braced himself on his palms, claws leaving deep gouges in the sidewalk as he spun. The akuma’s handmirror knocked clean from his hands as he staggered. It was hard to look at him, his silhouette blurred as if she were cross-eyed, but she was fairly certain they finally had him cornered.

“Give it up, Diplopier!” Her bandalore sang in her hand, but even as the akuma stumbled from Chat’s strikes, he began to laugh. Deep and loud as he leaned back against the wall behind him.

“You think that’s all it will take? Think again!” His leer seemed to sharpen, as if his face were the only thing in focus. Kicking his mirror back into his hand, he struck Chat before Ladybug was even able to shout in protest, watching in horror as the mirror splintered. For a moment her partner seemed to blur, then a shiver rippled down his spine as he struck the doppelganger akuma hard enough to floor the other man. The akuma wheezed a final laugh and went still, knocked unconscious while Chat sank to the curb with a groan. Rushing to his side, Ladybug’s stomach twisted with concern as her hands hovered, afraid to hurt her partner before settling a hand lightly in his hair to stroke his unruly mane.

“Are you alright, minou? No cuts anywhere?” Her pulse thundered in her ears, relief filling her as one of his ears twitched and he gave her a soft smile. When had her alley cat grown so devastatingly handsome? She couldn’t help but wonder sometimes, when they sat and talked during patrols, his profile so familiar and yet it always was just out of reach as to _why_. Even now the sense of déjà vu tickled the back of her mind as she rubbed circles on his broad back.

“None save to my pride, milady.” His slitted pupils turned to soft pools of green as he gave her one of his most dashing grins, tail flicking across the pavement before he let out a soft chuckle. “Though I think I might just sit here a while until the street stops spinning. I didn’t exactly plan on playing the turntables tonight.” As much as his poor jokes made her groan and shake her head, she still sank down beside him, easing herself to the curb so she could hug him tight.

“Oh _Chaton_ , what am I going to do with you?” His shoulder was warm beneath her cheek, and she could feel him beginning to purr as she stroked the hair at the nape of his neck.

“Mmmm, take me home and give me plenty of love and care to mend my wounds?” He flashed her a toothy grin, his cheeks pinking beneath the edge of his mask even as she wrinkled her nose at him.

“ _Chat_!” Even with the gently scolding tone, he still laughed, his tail casually curling around her hips as he bashfully ducked his head.

“I know, I know. You have someone you like.” Cocking his head, he smiled, his ears twitching towards her. “So, are you ever going to tell me who this mystery man is that you can never seem to work up the nerve to confess to? It sounds like you’ve been pining after the same oblivious idiot for years, which hardly seems healthy if you ask me.” While he kept his tone playful, she still groaned, hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment.

“ _Fine_ , but only if you promise you won’t tease me about it.” A single peek at him through her fingers showed only the blinding brightness of his fangs as he grinned harder.

“I can’t say if I can keep that promise, milady, but my curiosity is getting the best of me.” Ruffling her hair, he only chuckled more as she pouted at him. “Fine, fine, I promise to be on my best behaviour for you, Buginette.” After a long staredown with her partner, Ladybug’s pout eased as she let out a gusty sigh, her shoulders dropping. Well, she supposed it wouldn’t hurt, her fingers combing through the short hair at the nape of her neck but her hair had been cropped short for years, leaving her nothing to fidget with. Instead, her hand captured the twitching tip of Chat’s belt tail as it curled higher around her hip, toying with the metal tip.

“All right, but absolutely _no laughing_ at me, it’s hard enough to say it without being teased.” Grumbling softly, Chat held up both his hands in a placating gesture and Ladybug steeled her nerves, flicking the tip of his tail in her hand. “It’s Adrien Agreste.” Of all the reactions her partner could have had, she wasn’t expecting him to nearly _choke_.

“I-I’m _sorry?_ ” He sputtered, clapping a hand to his chest to force himself to breathe properly, his eyes watering when he met her gaze. His flush was darker than ever and she had a sneaking suspicion he was making fun of her somehow. “Do this cat a favor and say that one more time, milady?” Chat sounded breathless, and her ears felt hot as he stared down at her. Why did she feel so weird about this now?

“I said it’s been Adrien Agreste this whole time.” Ladybug wrang his tail with both hands before releasing the belt so she could rake her fingers through her hair. Once loose his tail tightened around her waist, pulling her tighter against him, but she was too preoccupied by the vacant look on Chat’s face as he pressed a hand to his mouth. As much as she liked to cuddle with her partner, the silence was unnerving her the longer it dragged out.

“Chat, what’s wrong?” She asked, her brow pinched with worry as she reached up to pat his cheek. “Chaton, say something!” He was really starting to freak her out.

“Sorry, Buginette.” He shook himself out of his thoughts, capturing the hand on his face to press kisses to her fingertips and knuckles.”I’m just kicking myself for being too absorbed with my thoughts about your lovely spots to have paid attention to the ladies around me outside of my mask.” Rubbing her fingers against his jaw, his purr was so loud it could have rattled bones.

“What?” Ladybug cocked her head, baffled as Chat started to ramble, but she didn’t pull away as he gently tugged her into his arms, rising to his feet. “Chaton, you’re not making any sense. And where do you think you’re taking me?”

“Somewhere private, my lovely Lady. If we’re discussing our civilian lives, I think it would be best we did it somewhere that isn’t the middle of the street.” He smiled, nosing the hair around her ear as he purred to her, and Ladybug had to suppress a shiver as the sound made her tingle all over.

“You’re not taking me somewhere private to have your wicked way with me, are you minou?” She grinned, playfully swatting his bell as she teased him. Yet Chat looked startled, swallowing thickly and sputtering as he stumbled, and she had to wrap her arms around his shoulders as he nearly dropped her.

“Wha— _no!_ What kind of question is that?” He wheezed, wide-eyed and alarmed as he readjusted his grip so she wouldn’t fall. “My Lady, if I didn’t know any better I would think you were trying to kill this alley cat.” He sounded so put-upon all she could do was laugh.

“I’m sorry, Chaton!” She only laughed more when she heard his mumble of ‘could have fooled _me_ ’ and hugged him tighter, ruffling his hair with playful affection. “I’m sorry. Go ahead and carry me off to our secret hideout of the day so you can tell me all your sneaky kitty secrets.” When she saw the pout he was sporting, she had to bite back her giggles.

“I don’t think I _want_ to. I behaved just fine when you told me your secret lust for this pompous little fashion darling, and what have you done? Teased me the entire time since. I hardly call _that_ fair.” He snipped, his ears flicking back, and Ladybug let out a horrified gasp.

“He is _not_ pompous! I’ll have you know he’s one of the sweetest guys I know! Don’t be mean about him, Chat.” She swatted him for good measure, and Chat rolled his eyes.

“Maybe, but he’s certainly a complete and utter _idiot_...” He grumbled, scowling fiercely as his tail lashed. Ladybug’s laughter died as she glared at her partner, ignoring the way the rooftops sped past beneath them.

“Chat Noir, don’t you even start. Just because you’re-you’re _jealous_ or something doesn’t mean you can start saying things like that about Adrien! Calling him an idiot when I’m the one that can’t tell him how I feel is uncalled for, he’s one of the most clever and intelligent people I know!” Letting out an irritated sigh, she crossed her arms, looking away. “In fact, I was hoping that you two would get along, you both love a lot of the same things and I guess...I don’t know. I just wanted two of my best friends to meet.” Looking down at her lap, she missed the odd look he gave her, his eyes wide before his pupils narrowed to slits. His hold on her tightened, and she felt him slowing his breakneck pace, the paw pads on the soles of his boots softening his steps as he trotted to a stop.

“My Lady, you really don’t know how right you are.” He sighed, dropping down onto a balcony that looked surprisingly familiar as the door inside was pushed open before Chat could reach it. Leaning in the doorway was Adrien himself, one hand gripping the frame above his head as he watched them with the expression of someone trying to decide if they were seeing things or they’d had too much to drink. His gaze roved over the pair on his balcony, and when he met Ladybug’s shocked gaze, he broke into a blinding and very _Chat-like_ grin.

“Welcome back, my Lady.” He gestured for them to come inside, and something prickled along the back of her skull, making her look between Chat and Adrien. Adrien’s hair was disheveled, sweat gleaming on his skin as if he’d been running, and the lopsided grin he was giving her was mirrored by the one her partner wore. Either they were twins, or she was going more than a little crazy.

“Not twins, Buginette.” Chat shook his head, and she immediately clapped her hands to her mouth in embarrassment as Adrien stifled a chuckle behind his fist. “And you’re not crazy either. Diplopier’s powers create _doppelgangers_ , remember?” He gently set her on her feet, gesturing to Adrien who swept into a deep bow before capturing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth to brush his lips across her knuckles. No wonder Chat brought her somewhere private, she felt as if she’d either faint or start screaming.

“And I doubt the akuma could create a second Miraculous or Papillon’s wish would be granted far too easily, so instead of a second Chat Noir, you have me.” Adrien smiled, reaching up to brush his fingers through her windswept bangs, studying her face as if searching for something. Holding up his hand, he covered her mask, her breath catching as she felt the brush of his fingertips across her bare forehead and cheeks.

“ _Marinette?_ ” His voice was so soft, and his tone sounded almost hopeful, but she was sure that was her brain playing tricks on her. Her heart was pounding against her ribs as she let out a startled squeak, her instinctive step back halted by her bumping against Chat’s solid bulk. The purr was immediate, his arms reflexively encircling her waist, and she felt her cheeks and ears burning as Adrien closed the distance between them, taking her face in his hands. The bare place on his right ring finger looked wrong. Where was his ring? He always, _always_ wore a ring there, and yet her mind was reeling. Of course it was missing, Chat was wearing it. Just like her earrings looked like plain jet studs out of her mask, Adrien’s ring was a plain silver. Boring, unassuming, and easily overlooked.

“Marinette, you need to breathe.” The teasing voice made her skin prickle, and she couldn’t tell if it was Chat or Adrien that had spoken. Though the tingling sensation that washed over her may have been from the gentle way Adrien touched her, stroking the edge of her mask and brushing a callused fingertip across her lips. Or how Chat’s gloved hands ghosted over her sides and hips, squeezing and kneading until she felt her knees go weak. If it hadn’t been for her partner, she’d have probably fallen to the floor as soon as they stepped into the apartment.

“Come on, Buginette, you’re starting to worry me.” Chat paused, and he shared a look with Adrien as his ears flicked forward. “Well, both of me, I suppose.”

“Us?” Adrien offered, wincing a little, and Ladybug stared as they both instinctively reached up to rub the back of their necks. Like watching a mirror.

“This is just going to get confusing and overly complicated if we try and think on it too hard.” Chat sighed, instead simply dropping his chin to rest it on her head as he let out a soft grumbling sound. “Less talking, more cuddling if our Lady allows it.” Which had both of them waiting for her, and she found herself squirming uncomfortably under Adrien’s stare. Who carefully took her by the hands and stroked her knuckles with his thumbs.

“Marinette?” He smiled, cocking his head to meet her gaze when she ducked, overcome with shyness.

“Mm?” Her fingers flexed in his grip, and she managed to work up the nerve to lift her head and look him in the eye. Adrien and her sweet Chat were the same person. _The exact same person_ , seeing them in the same place and really _looking_ made it so obvious. The smiles, the way he’d tilt his head, the way his hair hung in his eyes or how he’d rake his fingers through his bangs when he was thinking. If she could speak just fine to her Chaton then she could talk like a normal human being to Adrien. Who was looking at her with the most embarrassed and sad expression she’d ever seen on his face.

“I’m sorry, my Lady.” Hearing him say the name while he was a civilian made her shiver, Chat’s claws and the warmth of his palms on her hips strangely reassuring when he tightened his grip.

“For what, Adrien?” She shook her head, feeling a little lightheaded. “You really don’t have a reason to be.” Yet he was stepping closer, and she was flattening against Chat’s warmth as she instinctively stepped back, feeling the subtle rise and fall of his chest as his purr grew louder. It was the purr that had her leaning against him completely, soothed by the sensation even as Adrien closed the distance between them.

“I think I do. How long have you been waiting for me to notice you?” His voice had dropped into a quiet purr, mirroring the gentle rumble behind her as he took her by the chin. Ladybug couldn’t even find her voice, her eyelids feeling heavy as he tipped her head, stooping to meet her. Yet his lips never touched hers, so close she could feel his warmth as his breath mingled with hers, and she almost whined when he stopped just shy of kissing her. When the moment lasted, she opened her eyes, a question dying on her tongue as she locked gazes with him. This close she could see the faintest hints of a golden brown around his pupil, how pale the tips of his eyelashes were. The way his gaze seemed to be studying every detail of her face and suddenly whatever bravery she had was escaping her.

“I...I don’t…” She swallowed hard, the urge to flee halted by the warm hands rubbing her sides and the way she could feel Chat Noir nosing her hair. Gently encouraging her, even to talk to _himself_ , and she almost buried her face in her hands at how silly she had to look to him. How she wanted to scream. Here she was, saviour of Paris, having spent all her teenage years defending the city with him and she still couldn’t even tell him she liked him without making an idiot out of herself? It was a joke. _She_ was a joke. One that she’d had quite enough of. Taking a deep, steadying breath, Ladybug clenched her hands into fists, then met his gaze, feeling her spine straighten.

“I’ve been waiting since the second day of collège. But I’m not going to wait anymore.” A split second’s thought and she willed the transformation off, not caring what she was wearing, only that she wanted to be able to feel him with her own hands and not dulled through the suit. “Adrien, mon minou, can I kiss you?” The words came out in a rush, but a least she managed to say them. The boys both tried and failed to stifle a laugh at how serious she sounded, and Adrien grinned delightedly. From the way Chat’s purr kicked into high gear, he was probably grinning too, she just couldn’t see it.

“Well, I won’t stop you, but yes my lady. You may kiss me whenever you like.” Adrien beamed, and they met halfway, her delighted moan turning to a startled squeak as she felt Chat latch onto her neck. When Adrien released her by nipping her lower lip, he grinned rakishly at her, his eyebrows wagging. “You never said that the both of us couldn’t kiss you back at the same time.”

“Besides, you only have one mouth, we have to improvise.” Chat purred in her ear, and Marinette went boneless as he wrapped his lips around her earlobe and sucked. His and Adrien’s hands left her burning as they slid beneath her shirt, lifting the soft blouse high enough to bare her stomach and ribs, the faintest hint of lace making Adrien pause. A bare thumb brushed across the band of pale lace, leaving Marinette squirming almost as much as the way Chat’s tongue dragging across her throat did. Whatever it was he was doing with his mouth was driving her crazy, nipping and nibbling and teasing her with his tongue while Adrien had been running his palms over as much of her bare skin as he could. Heat was leaving her lightheaded, pooling between her thighs as she rose onto her toes, arching her back to feel more of his touch when he pulled away.

“Please don’t stop.” She panted, fighting her blazer before she was helped out of it by extra hands, though she couldn’t say if they were Chat’s or Adrien’s. It didn’t matter, though she did hear both of them sputter when she ripped her shirt off over her head and threw it to the side, too impatient to care where it landed. The stunned silence was interrupted by her irritated mew, grabbing Adrien by the cheeks and dragging him down to kiss the gobsmacked look clean off his face. As he melted into the kiss, his fingers curling into her hair, she could hear Chat’s breathless laughter behind her, his voice sounding strangely rough.

“Th-that’s not fair, princess. You can’t just—” the moan that followed as her tongue slipped into Adrien’s mouth went straight to the pit of her stomach, encouraging her to kiss him harder. The fact that _both_ of them moaned, so needy and desperate as Adrien held her closer, Chat’s claws dragging across her bare sides was enough to leave her shivering. Fangs nicked her bare shoulder as her partner nuzzled and nipped at her, his palms gliding over her ribs to stop just shy of where she wanted them. Like he was nervous, too shy to continue in spite of how she squirmed. Even Adrien was making quiet desperate sounds in the back of his throat, pulling back for air as he kept his hands on her cheeks where he knew it was safe to touch. So polite of him that she wanted to scream, but no, this...it was refreshing. Comforting. Marinette was dying for more but he wasn’t certain what was allowed and the way Chat kneaded her sides and hungrily kissed her throat and shoulders and the nape of her neck was all the encouragement she needed to say what she wanted.

“It’s _fine_ , minou. Don’t stop, _please_ don’t stop.” Her teeth snagged Adrien’s lower lip and he made a sound somewhere between a sob and a moan of delight before his deep purr matched Chat Noir’s. Feeling a new sort of hunger burning in her, a strange thrill crept up her spine as a new idea flickered into life. One that she’d felt so guilty of before and yet now it seemed like the greatest thought she’d ever had.

“I want both of you inside me.” She whispered it in Adrien’s ear, taking his earlobe in her teeth and sucking it hard enough she felt both his hips twitch in answer. Chat made a strangled sound behind her, biting her shoulder hard enough that she cried out, clutching Adrien tight as the model bit his lower lip hard enough it nearly bled. Marinette was playing with fire now, and it was like a drug, feeling Adrien gasp and melt under her touch as Chat’s ragged breath was hot against her skin. She could have _both_ , she had both and she didn’t even feel guilty about it. Taking Adrien’s hands in her own, she pressed them to her bra, wrapping his fingers around her breasts and coaxing him to squeeze just to hear the way he stuttered, a new and strange sort of glee leaving her giddy as she told Chat to unclasp her bra and feel him fumble to oblige.

Her sweet Chaton was so cute when he was flustered, and she was enjoying watching Adrien blush from the tips of his ears to his collarbone when she shrugged out of the bra. She could actually _see_ him swallow, unable to tear his gaze away as Chat’s hands stilled on her sides. Well, that wouldn’t do at all, now would it? With a grin, she took Chat’s wrists, guiding his hands to the front to help him along. Adrien’s eyes widened as she held his gaze, giving him a playful smile as she had Chat knead her breasts, encouraging him to pinch and tug at her nipples until she was sagging against him.

“Just like that, Chaton.” Biting her lip as she let her head rest against her partner’s shoulder, she rocked her hips towards Adrien as he stared. Already both her boys were starting to pant, Chat nuzzling her cheek and lapping at her throat in a way that left her warm all over and hungry for more. The _need_ was building in her, and she beckoned Adrien closer, taking him by the back of the neck and guiding him until she could feel his breath hot against her collar, only to nudge him lower, seeing how his blush darkened and his eyelids grew heavy, drawing a groan from both of her handsome kittens. It only took the slightest push before he’d wrapped his lips around her nipple and began to suck hungrily, and Marinette moaned their names as her knees went weak. After all those years of listening to his puns and snappy wordplay she should have known how good he was with his tongue, and the thought of him using it elsewhere nearly had her sinking to the floor with want.

“You can be a little rougher, minou. I won’t break.” She squirmed, feeling their free hands wandering lower, and she was worked to unfasten her trousers for them in silent encouragement. The tug of Adrien’s teeth had her moaning in delight, squirming in their grasp even as Chat pushed her trousers off her hips. Marinette let them fall, kicking them to the side to get them out of the way in her haste to let him touch as much of her as possible. Four hands were obviously better than just two, and her neck and shoulders ached from Chat’s attentions, already marked with over-excited nips and his apologetic kisses. Adrien was quickly making up for it, her breasts soon sporting matching marks to mirror her shoulders and neck, her nipples almost tender from how hard he suckled. Breathless laughter escaped her as she slumped against Chat, his hands kneading her hips almost the only thing holding her upright.

“Minou, nothing’s going to come out no matter how hard you suck, I promise.” Yet the hungry look he gave her through his lashes as he opened his mouth to drag his tongue across the taut nub made her whimper. The nervous kitten was gone, and the green of his eyes blazed and lit her skin with a fire she felt in her bones. Chat growled something against her throat and she mewed in response, biting her lip as his claws slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, dragging them lower.

“Bed.” Chat growled again, his fangs dragging along the column of her throat as her head lolled to the side to give him more room, her chest heaving as Adrien circled another darkening mark on her breast with the tip of his tongue.

“Mmm,” he hummed, glancing at Marinette’s face as he pressed a kiss to her abused flesh, kissing a path to her collarbone before nuzzling her cheek. “My Lady, do we need to carry you or can you walk?” Soft kisses pressed to her cheek, and she couldn’t help but grin, a giggle rising out of her before she could squash the urge.

“Carry me, I’m small!” Her laughter turned to a surprised squeak as she found herself scooped off the ground, Adrien yanking her panties down her legs as Chat lifted her off the ground. Holding the lacy garment where she could see it, Adrien grinned, waving it just out of reach of her grasping hands.

“Then we’re keeping these as payment for the ferry service. No take backs, Buginette!” His laughter made her cheeks burn hotter, only to let out an embarrassed squeak as Chat gave her unprotected backside a playful swat as he settled her in his arms.

“ _Chaton!_ ” Her plaintive wail was ignored, Chat Noir grinning so hard it showed off all his fangs as he trotted after Adrien. Still, no matter how hard she tried to sulk and complain about being picked on, he wouldn’t let her. The swift retaliation was him lunging to nibble and kiss her throat until she was sagging limp in his arms, crooning and feeling like he’d liquefied her core, the heat under her skin rendering her limbs useless. When he laid her gently on the bed she was too busy snuggling deeper into Adrien’s soft bedding to see the silent exchange between the boys, a conversation entirely made of glances and furrowed brows. Which meant she suspected nothing as Adrien pressed a finger to his lips in a shushing motion before disappearing to go digging through the drawers in his nightstand and dresser.

Instead she was thoroughly distracted by the way Chat knelt on the bed, catching her under her knees and pulling her to him in a single swift motion. Her yelp of surprise was almost drowned out by his playful chuckle, licking his lips as he kneaded her thighs. For a moment she almost asked him what he was doing, only for the question to die before it even left her lips as he nuzzled the inside of her thigh. _Oh!_ Any protests or complaints she might have had at his rough treatment died as he kissed his way higher, nipping her playfully just to watch her squirm before burying his face in her folds.

Marinette had half expected him to tease her more, but with how hungrily he was sucking at her she wasn’t going to complain. It seemed as if he was just as impatient as she was, her fingers tangling in his hair and almost grabbing the base of his ears. Instead her fingers went still, and inspiration struck, leaving her cooing encouragements to her handsome Chaton, kneading his scalp and scratching his ears to reward him when he did something she liked. And whatever he was doing with his tongue was something she liked _a lot._ However it was when he wrapped his lips around her clit and _purred_ that she completely forgot how to breathe.

“I think we killed her.” The words were faint, and when she cracked an eye open she saw Adrien hovering over her looking worried while Chat licked his lips, wiping his chin with his thumb before cleaning his glove as well. It took Marinette a moment to process the words, wetting her lips before she tried to speak. When she did her voice sounded far away, breathless with laughter as she felt a sly smile spread across her face.

“Only in the best way, I promise.” Swallowing, she closed her eyes, sucking at her lower lip as she hummed, another shiver of pleasure washing over her. “You can do that again any time, I swear.” This admission had all of them laughing, and she made a happy sound at the warmth of Adrien’s hand rubbing her thigh to soothe the last shivers from her climax.

“As often as I can, how’s that sound?” Adrien grinned, and she reached for him, pulling him down to lazily kiss him, nibbling at his lower lip before he pulled away. Licking her lips, she drank in the way his sun-kissed cheeks were flushed, the languid smile, and the way he sucked lightly on his lower lip as if he could still taste her on it. That was definitely something she wanted to see every day.

“Sounds perfect, mon minou.” She beamed, closing her eyes to rub noses with him before her fingers caught another boy by the ears. Her thumbs stroked the soft leather, coaxing him to rise from where he lay between her thighs so she could pull him close enough to kiss as well. Chat’s kiss was sticky and tasted less like his mouth and more like her juices, but Marinette gratefully sucked them from his lips, licking the corners of his mouth and teasing him with the tip of her tongue until he was boneless and groaning happily in her hands. Pressing a wet kiss to his cheek, she nuzzled his hair, cuddling him close as he purred drunkenly into her shoulder.

“And thank _you_ , Chaton. That was amazing.” Pressing a soft kiss to his temple, she ruffled his hair and ears as he kneaded her sides happily.

“I’m always happy to serve, princess.” He slurred against her, his purr leaving him sounding half asleep as he nuzzled against her. Still, she couldn’t help but notice the hard heat pressed against her, and her smile broadened as she slid a thigh between his, startling a groan out of both her boys as she pressed against him. The way they hissed and squirmed as she toyed with one or the other of them gave her the biggest thrill, and she rocked hard against Chat, feeling him tense in her arms as his claws dug into the soft flesh of her hips.

“Now that you’ve both gotten me nice and warmed up, how about we get to the _really_ fun part. Would you like that, my sweet kitties?” Catching Chat by his bell, she tugged it, pulling him closer so that his thigh pressed hard against her wet folds while she trapped his erection against her hip. The way he and Adrien gasped as she ground against him only made her ache more, and she could hear how wet she was as she slid along his thigh, her fluids making her slip against his leather-like suit. His mouth hung open as he gasped for air, his fangs gleaming as she nuzzled against his cheek, her face flushed at her own boldness as she grinned.

“Do you want that, mon minou? Do you want to feel yourself inside me? Watch me take both of you at the same time?” Where was all this coming from? She could hardly believe what she was saying, but the way Chat shivered in her arms was enough to keep her going, Seeing Adrien breathless from the sight of her with himself and the phantom feel of her grinding against him, already fumbling to pull himself free of his tight designer jeans. Just the sight of him palming himself through his clothes as he fought to shove them out of the way even faster spurred her on. The bell chimed softly in her hand as she kissed his jaw, toying with the zipper though she knew it shouldn’t be able to come down and yet knowing it would if she wanted it to.

“Good kitties get treats, Chaton,” she nuzzled against him, his breath hot against her cheek as he panted in her ear, and she could almost hear his heart pound as she began to pull his bell. “And you’ve been such a good kitten for so very long, mon minou. My sweet, lovely Chaton.” Kissing his cheek, he groaned as she tugged the bell lower, already struggling to push himself upright so she could unzip him farther. Even though she knew what Adrien looked like in a swimsuit, the sight of Chat on his knees and gasping for air as she slowly dragged his zipper down was a completely different experience. Every centimeter of exposed skin was like a new revelation, his chest straining as he panted.

“Look at you…” she crooned, peeling his suit back enough to expose more of his bare skin, enough that she could playfully tug a nipple just to see his hips twitch and hear Adrien groan beside her. He’d stretched out on the bed, one long leg hanging over the edge, and every time she teased Chat, Adrien’s hips would twitch towards the hand that was pressing hard against the front of his boxer briefs to keep his erection pinned down. Teasing and playing with them was going to be more fun than she’d had in years, it seemed. Hooking her fingers into Chat’s belt, she tugged it towards her to give her enough space to push his bell past it, Chat realizing what she was doing and sucking in his stomach at the last second. Only for the zipper to get stuck at the straining bulge in his suit. Smiling, she ran her finger along the edge of the bulge, feeling how hot he was and appreciating the shape that was straining at his suit.

“Don’t worry, my sweet minou, I’ll get you out.” A soft kiss was pressed to his toned chest and Chat purred in relief, sinking back on his haunches and rolling his hips toward her as if silently begging for help. “My poor Chaton, you look so uncomfortable. It hurts, doesn’t it?” Crooning softly, she saw him nod, shifting to try and find a better position before she stilled him with a hand on his hip. It took a bit of work but she managed to ease his zipper down, sliding a hand into his suit to help free him. Soon enough she was crooning to him to soothe his distressed groans, and with a final tug at his suit he groaned in relief, his cock springing free as Marinette tugged his zipper lower. With a sigh as he sagged back on his hands, his hips lazily rocked toward her as she gently freed his balls, licking her lips as she watched his stomach shiver while she toyed with him.

“That better, minou?” She asked, watching him with a secretive smile as he nodded, and she took a moment to drink in the sight of Chat stroking his chest and stomach as his erection dripped thick ropes of precum on his belly. Adrien was no better off, practically writhing as his hands bunched his waistband in a white-knuckled grip. With his squirming he’d nearly tugged his briefs off, his waistband so low she could see the way his cock strained to be free, his belly tensing with every flex of his thighs and hips. Unable to resist, Marinette licked her lips as she reached over, hooking a finger into the elastic and tugging it down just to hear him gasp as his cock sprang free to slap heavily against his stomach.

“ _Mari!_ ” Adrien moaned, his hips twitching as she took his boxer briefs in both hands and tugged them down, grinning excitedly at him as he couldn’t seem to decide where to put his hands.

“You look so pretty, minou.” She bent over him, soothing his squirming with gentle kisses as she gently stroked his length. Both her handsome kittens groaned at the touch, claws finding her hips as Chat leaned in close to kiss her shoulderblades and spine.

“Mari,” he growled into her hair, his hands kneading her hips. “No more teasing, _purrincess_.” Fangs caught her ear and she gasped, arching her back towards him, and Marinette could only grin in delight.

“Alright, Chaton, you’re right.” Lifting her kitty’s head with a finger under his chin, she kissed him tenderly, stroking Adrien’s belly to soothe his shivers. “I want to feel you both fill me up, think you can do that for me, my lovely kitties?” Her teasing question was answered when Chat took her hand, kissing her knuckles as he watched her through his thick eyelashes, a rumble starting deep in his chest.

“As you wish, my Lady.” Though she didn’t see the gleam in his eye or the sudden smirk as a thought crossed his mind. Too focused on Adrien getting comfortable on the bed after shucking his shirt and beckoning her closer with a crooked finger, her hands tangled in his damp hair as she leaned in to kiss him. He purred and groaned happily at her kisses, distracting her from the way he gripped her hips, lifting her up and spreading her to give Chat a better view. Which meant Marinette flinched at the feel of something wet and cold being rubbed against her, Adrien holding her tight and nipping at her lower lip as she squeaked in shock.

“Steady, Mari. It’s all right.” He kissed her throat and jaw, nibbling until her eyes fell shut and she was boneless and sighing in his hands. Chat grinned at him and Adrien winked, the leather clad hero busily spreading Marinette’s folds as wide as he could before pouring lube over his cock. After a moment’s thought he took Adrien’s in hand as well, licking his lips as the feel of his gloved palm seemed to echo across his own length. It took everything he had not to see what it felt like to tease them both to climax just by touching his copy, instead giving Marinette’s backside a playful swat.

“There, my Lady. You should be ready now.” He crooned, his tail lashing at the sight of her shivering and dripping, a cute flush coloring her freckled ass. Pushing her down until her entrance hovered just above Adrien’s dripping cock, Chat took both of their lengths in one hand, pumping them until they strained against his fingers. Adrien fell back against the pillows with a groan, his grip on Marinette’s hips almost painful as she felt him buck beneath her, Chat’s warning growl so low and deep she shivered at the sound of it. Yet just when she was about to ask him what was wrong, her boys spread her wide, and she felt Chat push against her entrance before he sank his full weight against her hips, pushing her down onto Adrien.

Suddenly she was so full she couldn’t think, Adrien arching against her with a wordless cry, his teeth bared as she shivered atop him. Even Chat went quiet, his head bowed to press his forehead against her shoulder as he fought to breathe. Stretched so tight she couldn’t even tremble, Marinette slumped against Adrien, clinging weakly to his shoulders as she felt every shift inside her from her head to her toes. As soon as Chat began to rock against her, Marinette shuddered, all playful banter forgotten as stars crept across her vision.

“What’s wrong, Mari?” Adrien panted breathlessly, rocking his hips in a counter rhythm to Chat so he’d fill her when the hero pulled out, giving her a playful spank when he felt confident enough that he wouldn’t lose control the instant she squeezed him. The little shout she made was enough to have him slap her again, the way she clutched them both leaving both the blondes shivering. He had to be careful or he wouldn’t last, but the dazed look on Marinette’s face was well worth it as he plunged in deep enough to leave her whimpering. Chat was busy leaving a path of kisses along her spine and shoulders, purring to keep her relaxed even as ever trembling shudder brought him closer to losing it. He should have known this would be almost impossible when he could feel everything twice.

“Chat got your tongue?” Adrien grinned, his hero self chuckling into Marinette’s hair at their little joke before she let out a soft mewing sound. Her fingers flexed in Adrien’s hair, and Chat found himself at a loss as she shot a look at him over her shoulder.

“Not yet he hasn’t.” Licking her lips, Marinette couldn’t help but laugh at the stunned look on Chat’s face. Bowing her head, she spread her knees, feeling them thrust a little deeper from the new angle. So close, she was already so close, and she bit her lip before rocking back against them. Hearing them sputter was a good enough sign, and soon she was tensing around them as she rolled her hips, moaning their names as she delighted in the feel of them filling her. Claws dug into her sides as Chat growled into her ear, his bell jangling with every thrust in a way that sent hot jolts through her. Adrien was nearly sobbing with the need for release, gripping her hips so tight so he could thrust into her from below that she _knew_ she’d be sore for days.

Leather creaked and she could feel her body clenching, coming so hard she couldn’t even scream as her forehead pressed against Adrien’s shoulder. Chat was dragged down as Marinette collapsed, unable to keep herself upright, and she came again as his fangs bit deep into her shoulder, snarling into her hair as he pounded her and dragged out one climax into another, Adrien bucking as the force of Chat’s thrusts slammed against him hard enough to nearly bruise. When they came, Marinette nearly screamed, her throat raw as her lovers sank their fangs into her shoulders, feeling the heat of them emptying inside her mirrored in the blistering heat of their bites.

It felt like forever before they released her, kissing her marked shoulders with loving tenderness and taking turns tasting her lips. Gentle, trembling fingers combed through her hair, soothed the aching welts along her sides from Chat’s claws, stroking her arms and shivering thighs as they purred for her. Chat was the first to try and pull out, ignoring Marinette’s protests and whines, instead simply kissing her spine and licking a few stray drops of sweat from her skin as he pulled himself free. Smirking to himself, he chuckled as he teased her tender folds with his tip just to watch her shiver, and grinding one last time against his civilian double just to hear him gasp and feel the way his cock leapt inside of their Lady. It was enough to leave all three of them shivering, Marinette’s folds dripping with her juices and his seed, and he swept up a thick rope of it with a grin.

“Open wide, my Lady. We made some thick cream for you.” He purred, kissing the top of her head as he threatened to wipe their cum across her lips. It had been a joke, but he went quiet as she readily licked his glove clean, her teeth rasping the pads of his finger before rounding on Adrien. The model was still watching her lips, stunned into silence, and Marinette was quick to pounce, kissing him hard and leaving their mixed taste on both Chat’s tongue and his own. Chat purred, licking his lips and kneading Marinette’s abused backside, feeling how her body was trying to milk Adrien’s length for everything he had, but both Chat and Adrien were completely spent. Drunk on the feeling of being exhausted and wrung out, Chat stretched out beside them, and Marinette reluctantly pulled herself off Adrien to curl up between them. Only to be quickly smothered in kisses as Chat pulled her closer to cuddle, and Adrien snuggled tight against her back to sandwich her between them.

“Sweet dreams, princess.” They purred, nuzzling her hair and kissing whatever they could reach as exhaustion claimed her, though she moaned softly as a wandering set of fingers teased her dripping folds. Too bad she was too tired to do anything about it.

* * *

The sound of an alarm sliced through the delightful warmth of her dream, and Marinette groaned unhappily, lifting her head to try and find the offending phone. Too groggy from sleep, it was Adrien that found it first, slapping the snooze button before hugging her tight to his chest again. Slowly she realized where she was, the apartment from her dream fading to their apartment. There’d never been a doppelganger akuma, and she sighed, slumping back against the pillows and her boyfriend with the full intent of getting a few more minutes of sleep before she had to be up for good.

Only she couldn’t quite get comfortable, as there was a hand casually pressed between her thighs, fingers idly circling her entrance through her uncomfortably wet panties. With a soft noise of surprise, Marinette shifted her hips, lifting a leg to drape it across Adrien’s hip. It was enough to invite him deeper, his purr of approval almost as sleepy as she was. With a little squirming and some frustrated noises on her part, she managed to kick off the offending garment between them and took him by the wrist, planting his fingers right where she wanted them with a quiet sigh. He was always so quick to catch on when she needed him to, gently teasing her clit as he sank a couple fingers deep inside her.

“My, my, what do we have here?” He barely cracked his eyes open, his voice rough and deep from sleep. Marinette shivered from the sound of it, wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself closer to leave a trail of kisses over his exposed collarbone, shoulder and throat.

“Mmm, it seems a sleeping maiden is being _ravaged_ by a handsome beast, whatever will she do?” Her words were like a sigh against his skin, but she could feel a chain shift at her throat, a pendant sticking to her skin and she squinted blearily in the direction of where the horrible alarm had sounded from. “How much time do we have, minou?”

“Enough.” He purred, kissing her brow and then tipping her head back to add to the collection of darkening welts along her throat. “Enough for this ravenous beast to woo a slumbering maiden and make her his princess.” Growling playfully, Adrien took her in his arms, noisily biting at her until she almost shrieked with laughter, delighting in the way her giggles became a gasp as he sank into her with a single thrust. There was little banter, his brain still foggy from sleep, but she was so quick to moan and make needy little whines as she clung to his shoulders that it more than made up for not being able to tease her.

Sleepy Marinette was a very vocal princess, and Adrien delighted in teasing her with his fingers and teeth just to hear the frantic little ways she said his name. By the time he’d tormented her into her first orgasm he had to stop himself from nipping her more, realizing he’d left enough marks on her breasts and throat that the only top she could wear would be something with a very high collar. _Oops_. Still, he draped both her calves over his shoulder, hugging her thighs to his chest as he thrust deep enough to wind her, the wet slapping sound of his skin on hers like hot fingers down his spine, melting him, making the base of his spine tingle as if his tail were lashing in anticipation.

The sounds she’d been making in her sleep had woken him up, the scent of her arousal having struck him between the eyes, and while he knew he probably should have left her well enough alone, it had been so hard to resist when she’d moaned his name. His fingers had found her folds already slick and dripping, her panties soaked clean through, and he’d been very, very tempted to simply peel her out of them and have breakfast in bed. Luckily Marinette had woken up before he’d made more poor choices, and instead he got to watch as she clung to the pillows and came hard enough to nearly faint. His shirt was bunched up nearly to her chin, leaving him a perfect view of how much he’d marked her in the past few days. Hopefully she wouldn’t mind when she was fully awake.

Yet the sight was enough to leave him growling, thrusting harder, dragging Marinette’s climax out as he bared his fangs. So close, he was almost there, his Lady trembling in his arms and gasping his name. _Mine!_. He kissed her shivering thigh, nipping at it to hear her breathless yelp, feel it twitch in his grip, then she was crossing her ankles and _squeezing_ him and Adrien lost it. His hips slamming hard to meet hers as her inner walls milked him dry, he sank against her, lazily rolling his hips and panting until the last of his shivers eased. Marinette wrapped him in her arms immediately, combing her fingers through his tousled hair as he nuzzled and left gentle kisses to her skin.

“Good morning to you too, minou.” She chuckled, still trying to catch her breath as she carefully swept his hair out of his face to uncover his eyes, and Adrien reached up to stroke her cheek with his knuckles.

“And you as well, my Lady.” Forcing himself up just enough to press a kiss to her lips, he beamed down at her. “Sweet dreams?” The way her face flooded with color and she began to squirm was more than enough to catch his interest, and she began to fidget the longer he watched her face.

“Um, well, you could say that…” She murmured, biting her lip, and he could feel by the way she immediately tensed and flexed around him that it had been a _very_ good dream. His smile grew sly and Chat-like as he settled himself comfortably across her pillowing his chin on her chest with an amused purr. A glance at the clock on his phone told him he had plenty of time to hear the story and get her fed and cleaned up before work, with even a little _extra_ time as well. _Purrfect._

“ _Do_ tell.” He could have laughed at the way she squirmed and blushed as dark as her super suit, but he had to admit that once she started talking, he wasn’t at all surprised that he’d woken up to a _very_ squirmy princess.

Licking his lips as he watched her retell her dream, Adrien was very glad they’d woken up with plenty of time before she had to leave. He had a feeling his Lady was going to be _very_ well-loved by the time she left for work.


End file.
